Truth's Revealed
by Verdelet
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS! What happens when Itachi and Sakura have a daughter and Sakura forgets about. She lives a life in Konoha but what's the big secret,...what's going on? No so good but plz just read and find out T-T
1. Chapter One

It was a dark and starless night, a night that none would ever forget. Not even the akatsuki. Pein's rain poured from the skies, Sasori's puppets killed all they could and any in sight, Zetsu's plant's slowly died, one by one due to the immense sadness that flowed through them. Tobi cried and cried, Deidara exploded anything and everything in sight, Konan lost her will to curse, Kisame and his sword grew restless and full of bloodlust, the blonde lost his bloodlust and the akatsuki's very own Uchiha, Itachi was showing emotion. They had all gathered, left their base as an organization for the first time since the organization was formed only to die as a whole. None were the same, as much as they tried, as much as they acted they were all simply too devastated.

"I'm sorry Itachi but she deserves better, ha! What does that crazy bitch know? I say we go after her, kill her then bring back the runt."

"Yea, let's go un!"

"Tobi...Tobi go too..." Tobi cried trying to stop the tears that flowed and the anger that rose in him.

"Itachi?" questioned their leader, he more than any of them questioned reasonably. True it would be a simple task, less than a day's worth of work to do what was being proposed but it was all up to the father's word in the end.

"No, she does deserve better. Leader-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I want permission to take any and all mission's close to the leaf village."

"Done, now let's get going." and so the akatsuki left. They returned to their base, to HQ and returned to their lives, their mission's and their kills. All the while Itachi stayed close, watched for any signs of the young girl only to find none. And so after three short years he gave up, he thought it best to leave her as missing, as forgotten than to have tried to suck her back in.

An average height, maroon hair colored, pale skinned, 13 year old girl walked down the halls of the ninja academy. Her eye's were hidden behind a fake head band for the time being and the right side of her face hidden behind bandages. the only thing left showing was her left side. She wore a black fish net shirt with a blood red tank-top over it along with short black short's and a jester's skirt. She had been born and raised beneath the leaf village's village and now, 'now I'll finally be able to live' she thought happily while reminding herself to keep her eyes hidden.

"Oi, who the hell are you?!" called a tall blonde haired, silver and blue eyed boy. Immediately the young girl recognized him, he was the hokage's son. However she ignored him, she walked past the young boy and toward the exam room. Upon walking in everyone turned to look at the girl. Mostly, the young Uchiha/Haruno teen, Ino's and Shikamaru's genius child and upon running in the hokage's knuckle headed son. As she made her way toward her seat she sighed, everyone around her looked normal. 'I'm such a freak here but...but I promised...' she thought sadly. Then, suddenly the young Uchiha threw a kunai at her only to watch it hit the girl and poof.

"Nice try but you have to be better than that." she said hidden as her true from appeared right behind him.

"Who the hell are you girl?" he too demanded, causing he and his friends to gather.

"You first, trigger-happy." she taunted.

"I'm Kenji"

"Hinto"

"Sky" the young Uchiha, Uzamaki and Ino's genius daughter stated, causing the girl to smile even though they couldn't see.

"I'm Izakura, nice to meet you all." she said while bowing. The group of teens were about to ask her what was up with the mask and the bandages when Iruka-sensei walked into the class room and began the test. After several hours there were nineteen new genin in the village hidden in the leafs. The squads were formed and one four squad as well. Ironically Izakura was paired up with the other's from before and Kakashi was their sensei.

"So what's up with the mask?" questioned Hinto first.

"I'm not allowed to show my face."

"Why?" came Sky's voice as she tried to figure it out, to solve the puzzle that seemed unsolvable.

"I made a promise..." was all she said before sighing and turning to look at the door of the room they sat in. "You can come in now Kakashi-sensei, we're done talking." she said, causing the others to go wide eyed. Soon Kakashi walked in and looked over his squad, 'My four man squad.' he thought before smiling at them all and moving to stand before them.


	2. Chapter Two

"Well looks like one of you has the right idea, what about the rest?...Nothing?" he taunted and yet silence was all that met his ears. "And here I thought I could be presented with a challenge with the mighty Uchiha heir, the hokage's son or even a genius."

"Oi, I'll be the next hokage just you wait and see!" he scram, causing Kakashi to smile.

"You sound just like you're father, and you Sky? What is your dream?"

"To beat my father in a game of chess. It's an american board game."

"Kenji? Don't tell me you're dream, your goal is like your fathers?" he mused causing all in the squad to go silent. It was a well known fact that Sasuke had returned without having killed his older brother but unknown wether he was still running toward that dream or a new one.

"No, it's to help restore my clan."

"I see, and well hello there. We haven't met have we?"

"No Kakashi-sensei but I've heard about you. My name is Izakura, I don't know my last name because I've never met my father and my mother died as a child. My dream is to one day meet my father should he still be alive and ask him why he never came for me." she spoke without so much as a single emotion shown in her voice. The rest of her squad members just stayed quiet while their sensei watched in amazement. 'So she's the one, his daughter and the secret of Konoha...' he thought worriedly, not sure how things would turn out this time.

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake and as for any of my dreams or goals you don't need to know. Now as for the afternoon you have it off but meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and we'll take it from there." and with that Kakashi left, he poofed into a cloud of smoke and disappeared, leaving the newly formed squad to do as they pleased. After about ten minutes Izakura sighed and stood up, she was about to head for the forest when Hinto stopped her.

"Come on, we're all going out for ramen, you should come with."

"No thanks but I need to train, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure?" called Sky while looking from behind Kenji's shoulder and looking at her.

"Yea I'm fine." and with that the young girl left, she headed for her favorite spot in the forest to train and to secretly work on her medical jutsu's.

Izakura had been training for hours, she had been hitting every mark and had been mastering jutsu's left and right. She was about to head home when she suddenly felt someone close by. 'That's funny, no one knows about this place.' she thought while quickly concealing her chakra and jumping into a tree, ready to fight if needed or flee if it became a have to.

Tobi and Deidara had been walking for a while, all the while Tobi singing and saying how he knew the way to the base all too well. Well, it had been several hours and they still hadn't reached the base.

"Deidara-san, Deidara-san! Tobi want to..." but before he could finish his sentence Tobi fell in, he fell into a large whole and snapped his ankle out of place.

"Oww...Deidara-san! Help!" he scram over and over again while grabbing his ankle and crying. Deidara was about to jump in and help the young boy when out of no where vine's carried him out and into a huge tree.

"Deidara-san, help!" he called but it was too late. By the time Deidara got to the top he wasn't there, simply a clone, a replacement jutsu that looked like young Tobi.

"Show your self yeah!"

"Please, I simply wanted to help..." tried Izakura as she called out to him, that's when she notice, 'akatsuki robes?' she thought upon healing Tobi's wound completely and turning to look out into the forest.

"Give him back un, yeah!" he scram yet again though this time exploding several trees around them.

"Damn, temperamental much? Listen, he's right next to you. I hope he's alright and if there's still swelling then put some ice water on it." and with that Deidara heard a loud poof and felt no one close by. He quickly picked up the young akatsuki member and ran toward the path he knew would lead him to HQ. 'Damn, I shouldn't have let you play un, now we're both getting into trouble yeah.' he thought before appearing at the entrance and doing what was needed to open it. Meanwhile Izakura ran as fast as she could back to the village and into the hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage!" she scram only to dodge several kunai and a genjutsu easily, the hokage's guards were taken by surprise though became even more so when the young, genin girl dodged Jounin level attacks.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded while ignoring the fact that she had just countered his best shinobi at the time. Soon Izakura began to tell her story and describe the men she thought were akatsuki members only to find out that they were in fact akatsuki.

Meanwhile as soon as Deidara walked into HQ with Tobi in hands everyone was up and about. They all gathered in the meeting room while Pein and Konan examined the young man.

"What happened?"

"What the hell Deidara?!"

"Don't look at me un, Tobi was playing when he suddenly fell in a trap. I was gonna get him out when some kunoichi took him for a while. Tobi-san was knocked out and by the looks of it healed."

"Konan?" questioned their leader, all the while that Konan knew little medical jutsu as well as the knowledge that went with it.

"Hai, that little bitch healed him, perfectly but she's still dead once I find her."

"No, if she helped while still knowing who they were she could prove to be a good alley. Itachi, Kisame, I want you both to go with Deidara and capture the kunoichi. Bring her back alive, I want to talk. Konan take care of Tobi." and with that leader disappeared into his office to begin the paper work and noting of what was soon to come. Soon Itachi, Kisame and Deidara all found themselves getting ready, packing what little they thought would be needed to capture the young girl.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been several day's since Izakura's encounter with the akatsuki members and still nothing. That morning they were to depart for a C-rank mission. As she waited for the rest of her team, her squad she began to work on a water jutsu, one she had heard of and was about to master it when she heard, when she felt Kakashi close by and purposely let herself go, she fell into the water. 'I don't want to be pressured into taking the test already after all.' she thought. Nothing in the world would be worse than to become a Chunin at such a young age, 'I refuse to be the next him.' she thought as she fell into the water.

"Damn it all." she said, acting as though she hadn't sensed him.

"Why did you hold back, you had it right and your chakra control was perfect."

"If you know then why were you trying to sneak up on me?" Izakura questioned irritated that time.

"No reason."

"Whatever." and with that Izakura jumped out of the water and immediately dried herself off using a warming jutsu. Kakashi was about to question the young girl when the rest of his squad arrived.

"Yea, let's do this!" cheered Hinto causing Sky to sigh with frustration and Kenji to ignore him all together and Izakura to smile although they couldn't see it.

"Well looks like we're all here, shall we go?"

"Sure, oh but Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Kenji?"

"My mother told me to tell you to keep that perverted book away from us?" he said with a questionable tone of voice. This in turn caused Izakura to laugh and Kakashi to smile.

"I'll make sure to do that, let's go then." and with that the small five man squad left, all the while unaware of who was following them and why.

"So it appears we've left just in time, are we going to follow them?" Kisame spoke as they watched the small squad gather.

"Four man squad with only genin? They must be training right un?"

"No, Kakashi Hatake will be their sensei." Infromed Itachi as he kept his eyes on them all.

"Looks like that man will always haunt you Itachi."

"Hn."

"So are we?"

"Are we what un?"

"Are we all going to follow them?" Kisame questioned again a little irritated that time. However Itachi was too busy thinking about the young girl and her impressive chakra control. 'But why hasn't she moved up?' he thought only to sigh and turn to Kisame.

"No, Deidara go back to HQ and tell leader-sama we will be following the kunoichi's squad."

"Right un, see you later yea!" and with that Deidara left. Meanwhile Kisame and Itachi still stood watching when right before the squad left they jumped high into the trees and away from sensing range. 'Or so they think.' thought Izakura mockingly while smiling and walking up ahead of not only her teammates but her sensei as well. After several hours of walking and only hitting half way point Izakura found a good campsite site and lead them all toward it. It was by a small stream, perfect for fishing and water as well as by a small cave in which they would be able to take turns sleeping in.

"So who's taking first guard?"

"I will sensei," called Izakura before any of the others could. This caught the young Uchiha's attention as well as the sudden silence of the forest.

"Okay then, next is Kenji, Hinto, Sky and finally me. Any questions?"

"No,"

"Good, now set up and start getting dinner ready." he said only to poof out of sight and to search the surrounding perimeter. All the while Izakura's teammates stared at her. They were all too curious to know as to why she wanted to get first dips on guarding first for the night.

"Why?" Kenji suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want first dips on guard tonight?"

"Because that just means I get to sleep more after it's over and done with. Besides, it's not like if my reason is any of your business." she hissed the last part.

"Watch you're tongue."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." she hissed though unlike Kenji she had yet to reach for her weapons, reading herself for a fight.

"Stop, don't be this way. We're all on the same team after all." spoke Sky as Hinto still had nothing to say.

"Whatever." and with that Izakura jumped into a tree and sat on it's highest branch. All the while sighing and smiling at the chakra's that were revealed. 'Huh and they call themselves shinobi?' she thought tauntingly while not only making fun of her enemy but of her teammates as well.

'And sensei too?...No matter, I'll take care of them tonight, I'll finally be able to get a challenge.' she thought happily before sighing and turning to where she knew they were sitting and watching. 'I bet they think I have no clue...let's have some fun then.' she thought before smiling their way and waving a hello. Then Izakura jumped down and moved for he center of the campsite where she planned to keep guard and meet up with not only her teammates but sensei as well.

Itachi and Kisame had been following them for hours when they finally stopped to set up camp. Kisame had gone to find food for he and Itachi and so Itachi sat alone. All the while watching the young kunoichi they had been send to capture. She was strong yes and yet held back a lot. He had been watching the argument between she and his brother's son. 'I wonder if I should kill him too.' he thought only to be shocked and snapped out of his thoughts. He had been found out, she had turned to look directly his way and wave a warm hello. 'What the...' he thought before watching her stop then jump down from her spot on the tree and head for the center of the campsite where he knew she would stand guard.

"So then what's for dinner?"

"Fish, how dose the surrounding area look?"

"Good, we're doing good time as well."

"Right then, sensei?"

"Yes Izakura?"

"I've set up the cave for resting, I'll be guarding the campsite and using it as a decoy. I'll explode something if trouble shows."

"Right then lets eat and get some rest. I'll be waking you up when your turn is next Kenji."

"Right" and with that the squad did as planed and went to sleep. All the while Izakura smiling mentally and holding in her excitement for the small battle she knew was to come.


	4. Chapter Four

Once the fire was put out Kakashi, Sky and Hinto all went into the cave while Kenji refused to rest as he had been told.

"I don't need to be watched."

"I know, but I also know you know something we don't."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Easy, you took first dips and for some reason waved hello out into the trees."

"Have you been spying on me?!" exclaimed Izakura as she tried to hold in her anger and the wanting to strangle the young boy. She unlike most genin had no problem with killing. She had killed before, though it had been an accident she felt as if it were only a dream. That's why she had been kept underground for so long. She was to stay there until she had finished her training and her ability to hold back as well as her ability to hold in her anger.

"No, just looking out for my teammate." he said smartly, causing Izakura to sigh and turn away. 'They're there, they're waiting for him to leave...so then...damn.' she thought before turning and looking at Kenji.

"You want to know the truth then?"

"Yea."

"Then listen up."

Kisame and Itachi had been watching the young kunoichi ever since she stood guard and were growing rather frustrated with the fact that the young Uchiha had yet to leave.

"Why don't you just kill him too?"

"Hn, not the time."

"So then what the hell are we going to do?!"

"We're going to wait."

"I'm tried of waiting." hissed Kisame while accidently releasing a small amount of chakra and gaining the young girls attention again. At first both men thought she was going to rat them out, that they'd soon be forced into another battle with none other than Hatake Kakashi's team but when she suddenly went silent they were unsure as to what she was up to.

"Hey, what happened to the volume?" Kisame pondered as he could no longer hear.

"She must have taken it out."

"She found you're bug? Damn, she must be good if she found you out Itachi."

"Hn." was his only response as he intently began to look at her, at her though still unable to read lips for she had them well hidden.

"Listen up Kenji, the truth is I spotted the akatsuki a while back, I didn't want to tell sensei because I wanted a challenge."

"Are you crazy! You can't take them on by yourself."

"Shhh, and try not to move your lips so much. They can't read mine because they're covered but they can still see yours."

"Shi matta."

"Yea, now go to the cave. Wake the others up and wait for my signal."

"And what will that be?"

"An explosion, weren't you listening?"

"Oh, right." and with that Kenji glared at her and went to the cave, acting as though he was about to fall asleep. Izakura, taking that as the opportunity sighed and turned to look at the direction in which she knew they were hiding in, sending Itachi back his small bug if only to allow him to hear what it was she wanted him to hear before it exploded.

"Why are you following us? We're genin." she demanded and stated the obvious but there was no answer. Nothing other than the sound of a deep, evil laugh. "What do you want with our sensei!" she scram that time, knowing that if Kenji hadn't woken them up that would. 'And he better keep them calm.' she thought bitterly.

"Now why would you think that twerp."

"Who the hell are you calling twerp coward, at least I'm ready to face my enemy."

"Why you..." he hissed out, causing Itachi to hold him back.

"We are not interested in your sensei." Itachi stated, though Izakura was still on guard.

"Then what is it you want...it's me isn't it?" she questioned the last part softly, softly enough so that the only thing that would have been able to catch it was the bug she had resend to Itachi. Meanwhile Kakashi and the rest of his squad stayed put, all trusting their teammate. However, it was Izakura's statement, question that had both S-rank criminals shocked. She had figured out their plan, their mission without so much as three full sentences.

"Hn." was Itachi's only response before he jumped out and came face to face with the young girl. Soon even Kisame jumped out, his sword ready to knock the young girl out for the taking.

"So, you finally showed your selves?" she questioned while sending a small bomb into the tree behind them and exploding it. Within seconds her squad was jumping out and attacking the two criminals.

"Uncle...Uncle Itachi..." Kenji barely spoke out though it was low enough for Itachi to jump and appear in front of the young boy.

"Hn, you look like our father." Itachi stated so coldly it send shivers down the young boys spine.

"Bastard...you broke my father!" Kenji scram, completely aware of the history of the Uchiha clan and who was behind it.

"I'm surprised my Outo let's you speak with that mouth."

"Shut up!" he scram while running full force at Itachi. Meanwhile Kakashi was holding Kisame back while Sky was trying to sneak up form the back. Izakura all the while hid, holding back and not wanting to waste too much chakra just incase she was forced to show her medical knowledge.

"So full of hate, just like you're father."

"Kenji, don't!" called Kakashi while jumping back, pushing Kisame into the water and appearing in front of he and Itachi.

"Kakashi, it's been a while."

"Yes, tell me what is it you want this time Itachi. Or are you just out to kill your brothers son."

"No, not today." he said while throwing a kunai at the girl named Sky and hitting her neck. Immediately Izakura was down and by the girls side, healing her wound and watching it close. Kisame all the while slowly got out of the water and was about to strike the two girls when their clones poofed and he was kicked back into the water.

"Leave them alone." hissed Izakura as she appeared behind Kakashi-sensei and Kenji. Hinto had been hiding, silently waiting to be called out for back up. "Hinto, take Sky and head for the mission's sight, we'll be right behind you two."

"Got it, careful." he said while glancing at his sensei and looking for the approval he needed from him.

"Go Hinto, run as fast as you can."

"Right." and with that he left.

"Stupid, Kenji you're such a baka." Izakura said before taking her place by their sensei's side.

"Izakura?" he questioned only to sigh.

"It's alright sensei, I'll be fine." she tried to reassure him. "This won't take long, will it Itachi?" she questioned as Kisame appeared by his side and finally managed to stand without being ambushed.

"Smart runt aren't you?"

"Excuse me fish boy but no one was talking to you so shut the hell up. Now, what are you two after." she demanded while fully activating her sharigan, allowing it's true power to seep out and allowing her chakra to take it's true form. It was a greenish color, one that stood out form most. It was a healing chakra, a natural medic and an even more natural born killer for when angered her chakra would turn into a deadly blue color. Itachi all the while watched the young girl, he felt her activate it although wasn't quite sure if she had in fact activated a sharigan or just mimicked it.

"Kisame, I'll take the girl. You take the boy and Kakashi."

"Heh, and here I thought you'd fight the two people you've always wanted to fight. Fine, then can I kill them?"

"No, I'll do that my self."

"You're no fun." and with that Kisame ran at the two and pushed them deep into the forest, leaving him alone with the girl. 'Heh must really want to go all out if I can't kill them.' was Kisame's last and only thought as he went into battle. Meanwhile Izakura stood still, she watched the man intently and waited for what she knew he'd use. 'The mangekyou sharigan.'


	5. Chapter Five

For minutes the two stood and watched each other. They stared and stared, waited to see who would dare make the first move. Then it hit him, Itachi sighed and threw a kunai at the clone that stood before him and the one that hid behind him.

"Why haven't you taken the Jounin or ANBU test?" he questioned, while surprising her at the fact that not only had he spoken to her but he had refused to use the mangekyou sharigan.

"Because I have just only now received my genin status and I need a minimum of 13 D or C-rank missions." she answered truthfully.

"So then, we'll fight like this? You in the distant and I searching for you."

"Yes and no."

"Hn?"

"I only want the truth, are you after me or my sensei." she demanded while throwing a kunai to his back only to watch him move with incredible speed. "Heh, you're fast."

"Of course I am."

"Stop this, go back to your leader and tell him sensei is dead, please...don't make me...don't make me..." she said with sorrow in her voice. Though in truth she wasn't really sure why she was feeling so sad, so sad for threatening another's life. This of course caught Itachi's attention, but not because of the emotion it was revealing, no. It was because she was in fact refusing to cause any damage, she was refusing to go all out like her fellow teammates. Kisame was about to completely drain Kakashi when Itachi called out to him to stop.

"Enough Kisame! We're leaving." and with that he jumped into the shadows and left. All the while Izakura ran toward her sensei and fellow teammate only to start healing both their wounds.

"Izakura? How did you get away from him without so much as a scratch?"

"Clones, sit still both of you." she instructed while using both hands to heal them both at the same time. Several minutes after both of them stood up and sighed, knowing that no matter what they had to reach the village before nightfall to check up on Hinto and Sky.

Upon arriving at the mission sight Izakura ran and finished healing Sky while Hinto explained to them all the details of the mission. Once caught up to speed Kakashi split them up and assigned them each a post. They were to guard the lords palace, to keep it safe for the night while the execution was taken place. By the end of the night the squad was given their own sleeping post, each was stationed at the post they were to guard.

In the middle of the night Izakura woke up and sighed as she went out into the garden's grounds. Her station just so happened to be the garden. She was about to release the top portion of her cover, to reveal her eyes and finally see her own reflection when she felt Kenji close by and sighed. Unlike him, her sharigan was always active, they were always seen and there was no way of turning it off. The only thing close enough to disactivating them was the halting of chakra to them that allowed her, that helped her to see the way she and the rest of the Uchiha clan could. So, the beautiful emerald and crimson eyes she had were always hidden, kept away from the world if only to keep her secret a secret. Though to that day she didn't know, she wasn't sure why her parents didn't want her. Why it was that no matter what her eyes had to remain hidden and the truth kept form her.

"They love him after all...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your post?" she whispered the first part out before addressing Kenji.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what? And don't change the subject."

"How is it you know who or what is trying to sneak up on you? Oh and Sky took over."

"I see, and for your information that's none of your business." she hissed a little harshly, still angry at the fact that his parents, 'our parents' only wanted him and never her. The story she had told them about her parents, about her goals were all a lie for Izakura and the hokage were the only two who knew of so called truth.

"Ouch, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just go away." was her only response before disappearing into her room and going back to bed.

Early the next morning once the mission was done with and the money given Kakashi lead the squad back to Konoha, taking a short cut that time. Upon arriving in the village they were send to the hokage's office where they were to report.

"I take it the mission went well."

"Yes sir but there is the matter of the akatsuki."

"What about them?"

"They were following us lord hokage."

"It was no big deal, we dealt with them." spoke Kenji only to be startled by his fathers sudden voice as well as appearance. He was after all one of the hokage's guards. Depending on wether or not his ANBU squad had a mission to complete or not that is.

"What do you mean no big deal, didn't I warn you Kenji?!" he scolded.

"Yes but I..."

"Enough, this is no longer a family affair Sasuke." the hokage spoke firmly.

"Yes lord hokage."

"You are all dismissed then. Kakashi I expect a full report on my desk soon."

"Yes lord hokage, oh and there is one more matter. One that should be left between us and Izakura here."

"Very well then, the rest of you are dismissed." he announced, causing the rest of her team to leave and Izakura to look down. The only one's who knew of her talents, of her real power was the fifth hokage herself and Jeriya, one of the legendary sanin of the world.

"What is it." questioned the hokage.

"Izakura, she's a master of the medical jutsu. She healed the entire squad twice lord hokage."

"Sensei!..." Izakura had tried to stop him but he wouldn't, he informed the hokage of her ability.

"That and on top of it she has already mastered high level genin jutsu's as well as low level Jounin jutsu's."

"I see, who has been teaching you on the side Izakura."

"No one lord hokage...the fifth lady hokage had left me scrolls to read when I was younger and underneath the village. I learned from them."

"I see, then you will continue to train underneath Kakashi-sensei until master Jeriya arrives. He will become your new sensei."

"But lord hokage I..."

"This will not affect your squad assignments. Dismissed." and with that they too left the hokage's quarters. Outside Izakura glared at her sensei.

"I'm sorry but I had to."

"No you didn't, you just want me out of your squad."

"No it's just, it's just that I feel you'll be of more use to the village as a Jounin or ANBU Black Opps member, not a genin."

"That isn't up to you to decide." and with that Izakura ran off into the forest and toward her spot. She wanted nothing, needed nothing at the time. She thought she didn't anyway for the only thing she did know she wanted, she accepted as needed was some time alone to think, some time alone to spend within her sanctuary and the peace only it could bring her. All the while she slashed out at the tree, she practiced several jutsu's and even managed to invent a jutsu. After several hours she walked toward the spring she usually bathed in and sighed. The mask on her face soon fell off along with the rest of her cloths and there in the springs soaked a young maroon haired, pale skinned, sharigan eyed girl. All the while unaware of the spies that had been watching her and the plants that lurked around.

"And how exactly do we know she'll be here?" demanded Zetsu as the last of his plants were set up. He along with Deidara had been send to watch, to gather more information on the girl while Itachi gave his report to leader.

"Because it's the only place she can get to, it was hard enough for us to get in." he spoke softly while turning and watching her arrive. "Told you, yea."

"Whatever, can I kill her."

"No, leader-sama wants her alive remember?"

"Whatever," was all he was able to say for soon the two akatsuki members were stunned. None had words for the amount, for the agility the girl was displaying and the amount of jutsu's she already knew. Not to mention the level of them. Quickly Zetsu's plants were activated, recording her every move and the jutsu she had just invented.

"Wow, do you think we should tell leader-sama he should fetch her himself un?"

"Hell no, she'll be fun to capture."

"Un?" he scold but before he or Zetsu could begin to argue both were stunned to see her face. She had the same face, the same appearances as the child that they had lost so many years ago.

"No...no way un."

"We should go, leader would want to see this." was all Zetsu said before stopping his plants and taking what they had gathered if only to run out of the sight and toward the base. So many emotions rushed threw them, happiness strangely being one of them. They had been looking for her for so long, had tried to find her if only to claim her as theirs again. Both ran into akatsuki and summoned the group, all of them including their leader.

"And who the hell do you think you are ass wholes?!" exclaimed Konan, ready to beat the crap out of the idiots who had not only summoned leader but herself as well.

"Deidara? Zetsu, what happened?" leader questioned as he too glared at the team and along with everyone awaited answers.


	6. Chapter Six

Pein stood at the top of the room with Konan by his right followed by Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Hidan on his left. Everyone looking toward Zetsu and Deidara who were currently being shoved into the center of the circle.

"Leader-sama, Itachi-san...we found her."

"What the fuck do you mean, this better not be some sick joke or else I'll kill you both my self!" yelled Konan, knowing that this was not a topic to joke about with Itachi or leader-sama.

"What proof do you have it's her." their leader questioned while Itachi simply listened.

"We saw her leader-sama, her face, her eyes Itachi..." Zetsu said while Deidara tried not to show how much this was affecting him as well.

"Deidara?"

"It's true leader-sama, we saw her."

"Where?" questioned Itachi emotionlessly, though at the same time showing a bit of anger.

"By that kunoichi's spot...she's the kunoichi..."

"No way, she has no history, she has always been underneath the village hidden in the leafs." he spoke, not wanting to open old wounds.

"It's true un, yea!"

"Enough of this, Kisame, Itachi you will take her from her home when given the word. Until then Zetsu, Deidara?"

"Yes leader-sama."

"Both of you will be watching her, no more playing Tobi." warned leader before he disappeared back into his office. As soon as he left Itachi was gone as well, he fled the base and headed to one of his favorite spots to practice his range. Soon weeks passed and Kisame and Itachi had yet to be given the word, while Zetsu and Deidara were allowed to stop watching. However that didn't mean that Itachi stayed away. No, he instead spend all his extra time watching, hoping he too would be able to catch a glimpse of her face. That night Izakura had been walking down the trail, thinking back to when she had asked the akatsuki if they were in fact after her.

"Well they didn't say yes but then again they didn't say no. What the hell am I to do now?" she questioned her self rather loudly and causing a root to sprout and take her to the top of a tree.

"You can come out now, or at least send in a clone." she said softly but loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"I know you've been watching me, all of you. And it's been for quite some time now, why?"

"Hn." was his only response as a clone appeared in front of her.

"I see, so you aren't going to tell me. Will you attack again."

"No."

"Then are we talking?'

"Hn."

"I'm talking?"

"Hai."

"What about, I have no idea what you want let alone what it is you want to know."

"Let me see that face of yours."

"Excuse me?" she asked, taken by surprised at the request he had made. 'what the hell is he up to?' thought Izakura franticly while taking a step back and eyeing the man strangely.

"Show me your face girl." he growled out, irritated with the fact that his nerves were overwhelming his entire body at that given point in time.

"Why?"

"I need to see, to know."

"Know what?" she asked, that time standing up from her siting position and getting ready to fight just in case he charged at her.

"Forget it." and with that Itachi left. Meanwhile Izakura jumped down and ran back toward the village and toward the hospital. Ever since Kakashi had told the hokage of her ability she hadn't gotten a break. Jeriya had arrived shortly after being summoned and was constantly drilling her not to mention her new responsabilities at the hospital.

**Early the next day she met up with Jeriya. **

"Hai sensei I'm here!" she called out, meeting him by the hot springs just as he had asked.

"Good, come out here."

"Out where?" she asked while looking around only to find him standing on the water.

"Chakra conrtol again? This is child's play." she said while sighing and walking out to him as if that in its self was natural enough to do.

"I see I have to go harder on you than what I did on the hokage himself."

"I've been trying to tell you that." Izakura hissed, tried of being underestimated.

"Very well then, here." he said while tossing the young girl a small scroll.

"What is this?" Izakura questioned while catching the small bundle of the scroll and looking it over.

"It's going to be you're summoning scroll. It will contain the names of all the summoning animals you will be able to summon along with any names of the students you decide to teach in the future."

"Okay, what animal will I be summoning?"

"That is completely up to you. The frog is the hokage's and I but they aren't taking any girls. The slug has been passed down to Sakura and her daughters as well as Ino's so that leaves you with either the snake like Orochimaru's or a completely new animal of your own."

"Right, then how will I be doing this?" she asked while searching for the opening of the scroll.

"First you need to figure out which animal will be coming to you and it's name. Well the first and the leader of that animals kind name."

"Okay but again, how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Calm down will ya, you'll scare them all away."

"You're such a pervert I swear." Izakura said before transforming herself and screaming.

"Help! Help! Pervert!" she scram as she ran into the springs he had been spying into and scaring all the girls out. All the while she herself looking like an older, naked woman.

"That was cruel, too cruel." he cried, trying to run after them and exclaim himself.

"Oh grow up."

"Right then, just relax, the name will come to you and when it dose give me a call." and with that Jeirya left, searching for more and new research subjects. Meanwhile Izakura left the village and sat underneath a near by tree just outside the gates. She was well hidden, away from sight and most of all away from any distracting sounds, Hours passed and still nothing. Soon the sun was setting and Izakura on her way home, ready to get some sleep.

"Home sweet home," she said upon opening the door and sighing. "I'll just leave you here while I take a bath." she spoke to the scroll, hoping that by talking to it it'd give her a name or an animal at least. After her bath she then took the scroll and went to bed.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" questioned a soft voice as it followed it's leader.

"Yea, it's right here. Damn the door's locked."

"So how the hell are we getting in?"

"Let me think, here. Ninja art, skeleton key summon." the leader spoke upon summoning the skeleton key and opening the door quietly. All the while Izakura was asleep, unaware of the people breaking into her house.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yea, trust me. It's just a quick peek."

"I don't know Hinto, why don't we just ask her in the morning."

"Because I know what she'll say, it's none of your business."

"Well it isn't..."

"Sky, come one will ya."

"You should have asked Kenji to come with you not me."

"That teme? No way, see she's sound asleep...now all we have to do is get to her and boom! We see her face." was the last and only thing Hinto whispered before making his way toward the sleeping girl.


	7. Chapter Seven

Izakura was sleeping, she was dreaming of all sorts of different kinds of wolves and the manner in which they lived. Soon she was surrounded by them and though none of them attacked Izakura couldn't help but fear them, unsure as to why it was her they were surrounding.

"Please..." she cried out but nothing, they still circled around her. Then the largest of the wolves began to approach her, all the while the younger, the less highly of the pack stepped to the side and allowed their leader through.

"Please,..." she tried again but still he didn't stop. His fur was as white snow and his eyes a deep blue. Soon Izakura couldn't stop staring at him, not out of fear though, out of amazement and respect. He was such a beautiful animal that much she would agree to. Suddenly the pack began to stir, they began to howl, to run around Izakura.

"What...what is it..." she asked, knowing, thinking that they wouldn't answer her however that's when he did.

"Wake up." the leader, the snow white fur colored wolf told her.

"Huh?"

"Wake up.." and before Izakura could stop him he jumped on her, turning her world to a dark one rather than that bright, snow filled one they had been on when they first met.

Hinto was slowly walking toward the sleeping girl as well as Sky, though she was a little further back. Hinto was about to reach for her when Izakura suddenly spoke.

"Please..." she cried out.

"Hinto.." called Sky, worried that he had hurt the young girl.

"What? It wasn't me.."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Please..." her voice came again, calling, pleading in such a fearful tone that both Hinto and Sky couldn't help but freeze in their spots.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?..." it seemed like Izakura was talking to someone, to something. However before either Hinto or Sky could stop her and reassure her that it was only them she jumped out of bed and said it, she said his name.

"Attack, attack Inuzaki!" she called as a cloud of smoke appeared and a white wolf jumped only to push the two back and into the wall. Izakura quickly then reached for a kunai and held it to both intruders throat.

"Izakura, wait!" exclaimed Sky, and in an instant she froze.

"Sky?.."

"Yea, and Hinto too..." spoke up Hinto wisely, knowing that if he went home or to Kenji's for medical treatment he'd be in a world of trouble.

"What the?...Inuzaki, down." she commanded.

"Why, these two attacked you." the rather large, snow white coated wolf spoke as a growl escaped him.

"No they didn't, they were simply trying to take a look at my face." Izakura said, protecting them while glaring at Hinto. Knowing it was his idea to begin with.

"Heh, well you see...we were just in the area and so thought about stopping by to say hi."

"Right."

"Izakura, you must..." but before Inuzaki could finish he poofed away, he hadn't the chakra to sustain himself and she hadn't the hand signs to perform.

"Damn it all, what the hell Hinto!" Izakura exclaimed, pissed off at the fact that they, that he had not only forced Sky into their current situation but had been the one responsable for her losing Inuzaki.

"What, it wasn't just me?"

"No but you did force Sky here."

"Oi, that's not true."

"Whatever, now get out of here before I end up calling lord hokage my self."

"No! Don't do that."

"Then get."

"Gone,"

"Sky, it's okay, don't worry about it. Your parents are out cold so you can walk in through the front."

"What about Hinto?"

"His mother's awake." she stated bluntly, causing both girls to laugh.

"Thanks."

"No problem." and with that Sky left, leaving behind an irritated Izakura.

"Come out, I know you saw the whole thing." she said, knowing and feeling her new sensei close by.

"Looks like he showed himself to you and even summoned himself to help you. Inuzaki is an ancient wolf, his entire pack is. They only show them selves every hundred years or so."

"Hand signs?"

"Here, sign the scroll in blood and you'll be able to see them written on the scroll but I'd wait for a bit kid. You have a mission tomorrow." and with that the toad sage took his leave. Izakura simply sighed, turned to look at the mess in her room and began to pick up. By the time she was done it was two hours until she had to meet her squad for the mission so had decided to get dressed then sign the scroll.

"Okay, here goes nothing." she said while cutting her finger and signing it. Instantly there was a great amount of chakra released as the hand signs appeared. "Wow." was all she said before memorizing the hand signs and heading toward their meeting spot.

"Okay, everyone here." Kakashi questioned his squad while looking over them all.

"Yup."

"Here."

"Morning."

"Hn." were all there response. Izakura's being the most blunt and irritated one of all.

"Good, now you know the drill Izakura, you stay hidden. Medic's aren't supposed to get hurt."

"Yes sensei." and with that they headed out. All the while Izakura stayed in the shadows, contemplating on wether or not she should summon him or not. Then after a couple of hours they stopped to rest and Izakura got herself ready to summon him.

"Summoning Jutsu, white pack summon." she called as she poured all of he chakra into the summon. There was a large cloud of smoke and as it cleared she could see, she could feel him standing before her.

"Inuzaki?"

"Hai, Izakura where are we?"

"On a mission."

"Izakura, is everything alright?" came her sensei's voice as he quickly jumped into the tree she was sitting on.

"Hai sensei, this is Inuzaki."

"Hi? Don't waste your chakra on pointless summons."

"It wasn't pointless, this is the first time I've ever summoned him." she spoke truthful, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"First time? No wonder they chose you. Just don't waste anymore chakra."

"Hai sensei."

"Move out." and with that the squad and Izakura's summon animal quickly made there way, they headed toward the land of sand and to the kazekage of the village hidden in the sand.

'Though why we're going there is beyond me.' she thought before sighing and picking up her pace.


	8. Chapter Eight

Upon reaching the land of sand the squad headed straight for the kazekage's office. Hinto, Sky, and even Kenji were all so amazed by there surroundings that they had completely lost focus. Meanwhile Kakashi was leading the way, he like Izakura all the while keeping their guard up. As they reached the inner walls a tall fan wielding kunoichi jumped out and began to attack. Immediately Hinto, Sky and Kenji were kicked back by Kakashi while Izakura pushed her back.

"Izaku style, gravity force jutsu" she barely spoke while watching as not only she but the puppet master hidden in the shadows fell to the floor.

"Izakura! Stop it," spoke Kakashi as he threw a kunai at the girl, causing her to let go of the jutsu.

"This is Kankuro and Temari, they're the Kazekage's body guards."

"Heh, you should have just asked us for proof." was Izakura's only remark before she she turned away to look at the sand hills.

"Kakashi, the kazekage is waiting for you, as for the rest of you we will be escorting you to your rooms."

"I'm fine thanks, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I train just outside of the village?"

"Kankuro?"

"Yea, just don't go past the boundaries."

"Right,"

"Hey wait up!" called Kenji as he finally snapped out of his gaze and was able to move. "I'm coming with."

"Whatever, keep up." and with that Kakashi followed Kankuro while Temari not only followed Izakura and Kenji but the rest of their teammates as well.

"Sir, Kakashi-san has arrived."

"It's been a while Gaara of the sand, what is it that we can do for you."

"That girl, the kunoichi that is traveling with you, what is her name?"

"Izakura, why?"

"I see, your mission is simple. The akatsuki have taken some very important scrolls from the poison's department. We have send in ninja but none have returned. It's also known that your squad seems to be the only squad to return after an encounter with the akatsuki."

"True but do you really think?.."

"That kunoichi, she's strong, stronger than any genin from my time and from yours...she might just even be stronger than Itachi Uchiha and his leader."

"Gaara..."

"That's enough, it's your choice, you don't have to take the mission. Kankuro.."

"Right, this way Kakashi-san." and with that Kakashi was lead out of his office, he was given time to think over the mission and wether or not he as the leader would be taking the mission. 'wonder what the runts are doing, oh well shall we?' and with that he sped off toward the direction he knew all of his students were training.

As soon as they arrived at their training grounds Izakura sighed. 'There's no trees here...damn it all.' she thought before sighing and turning to look at her teammates.

"Before you even ask no I will not teach you." she spoke while looking right into Hinto's and Kenji's eyes while Sky simply stood back and watched. However before they could ask what it was she was talking about a rather large tree appeared from the sand and stretched high into the skies.

"Wow"

"Holy crap!" both boys exclaimed with amazement.

"Izakura?" were there only responses before Hinto and Sky went into a sparing fit and Kenji determinedly tried to climb the rather large tree. All the while Temari hid in shock, no genin, not even Gaara had had that much power in him. After several hours of sitting in the tree and trying to summon Inuzaki, Izakura gave up and looked down at a fuming Kenji.

"Still trying to climb it? Pathetic" Izakura taunted as she used her own chakra and walked up and down the tree without using any hands.

"Shut it! And why the hell can't my chakra link with the tree?!" he yelled, demanding an explanation from the girl.

"Sky?" she turned and asked the young girl who was currently standing by with Hinto and watching as Kenji fell for the billionth time.

"She summoned it there for her chakra is what's controlling it. It's trickier than most trees. Not to mention that since it is a summon it will only be able to link with the summoner of the jutsu."

"There's your answer." was all she said before having to dodge a kunai he had flung at her.

"I thought I told to stop playing with those things?"

"And who the hell are you? Certainly not my mother." Kenji hissed.

"Fine then, let's play." was all Izakura said before the tree disappeared and she taken in by the sand.

'She's using sand jutsu? But how?' thought Temari only to be startled.

"She's something isn't she?" came the taunting voice.

"Kakashi-san?!"

"Hai."

"But how, she..she's never been to this land let alone a village in it."

"Gaara knows. He did after all train her while in the village hidden in the leafs some time ago."

"Show your self!" roared Kenji while activating his sharigan and searching deep in through the sand. "Got you, fire style: fire ball jutsu!" he roared causing Hinto and Sky to jump out of the giant flame balls range.

"Watch it, we do after all have an audience."

"Stop hiding and fight."

"I don't want to fight, so please calm down." she said while appearing in front of Kenji with a chakra filled kunai ready.

"It's about time we see what you really look like behind that stupid mask."

"That's not your choice." was all she hissed out before closing her eyes behind her headband and fighting the mangekyou sharigan's power. 'I can't...I won't..' she thought over and over again. Refusing to taking him into the dark world and touchering him like she did the first man she ever killed.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she holding back?" questioned Temari as she jumped down and made her self known to the other genin.

"Because she doesn't want to hurt him, she hates hurting if it can be avoided."

"Sensei? Who is she?" Sky boldly asked as she looked up at Temari and her sensei. Meanwhile Hinto could only watch as she appeared, as she struggled to hold back.

"Fight." Kenji yelled while trowing yet another kunai and ripping the side of her skirt.

"That wasn't very nice." she taunted even though he in deed had the upper hand at the time.

"Neither is this, fire style: phenix flower jutsu!" he yelled as small fire balls were thrown her way. However all Izakura could do was sigh, stand and allow herself to remain in harms way. The fire balls were about to hit when out of no where Gaara's sand blocked them and carried the young girl to safety.

"Hello Gaara-sensei, how have you been?" Izakura asked politely as she bowed toward the man.

"Haven't I told you not to play like that..."

"I know but I didn't want to let them know." she said before winking and causing Kenji to slip as the sand beneath him was moved.

"A five man squad, it's no wonder your the best Kakashi-san."

"Your too nice Kazekage-san."

"Tell me have you thought about the mission?"

"Hai, we will accept."

"Good, you leave as soon as possible. There are batches of antidotes waiting for you in the hospital just in case. Kankuro and Temari will be escorting you until your departure."

"Hai, arigatou Kazekage-san."

"No need, careful Izakura."

"Hai sensei." and with that Gaara left, leaving behind a very confused group of genin and an irritated Izakura for she knew that it was then she would have to tell them where she really came from and how she came to be so strong.

"So let me get this straight, you're not originally from the village hidden in the leafs."

"Right,"

"And you were kept underneath because you're not sure who was after you but they were after you so you were kept there for protection."

"Right."

"And the only reason you cover your face is so that just in case any of the ninja who were originally following you won't be able to recognize you."

"Right.." Hinto, Sky and Kenji all spoke while Kakashi simply listened. They were currently half way out of the dessert, moving back toward the forest and toward the land of rice patties.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kenji then questioned, not believing a single word the young girl had just said.

"Hai Kenji, it's all true." was his only response. Izakura was about to yell at the young Uchiha when out of no where she threw herself in front of Sky and took a kunai to the back. Immediately they all jumped back, taking cover in the shadows of the trees. Kenji, despite his current argument and feelings toward the young girl picked her up and jumped up. Kakashi all the while prepared his sharigan and it's mangekyou sharigan.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Shit,"

"What the hell is going on?!" Hinto and Kenji spoke.

"Listen up, stay in the shadows and keep your guards up." Kakashi called to them all.

"Right," Kakashi's squad responded as Hinto and Kenji both called out.

"Izakura! Are you alright?"

"Fine sensei, and I'll be better once I kill the bastards that did this to me."

"No, as a medic.."

"Fine, then you better make it painful."

"Are you sure you can move?" questioned Kenji as he relcutantly let her go.

"Yea, just kill the son's of a bitches will ya." she asked before jumping deep into the shadows and completely masking her chakra. Kenji was about to jump out into the open, to show him self in hopes that his enemy would too when he suddenly came face to face with his uncle.

"You look so much like my father." was all Itachi said before looking at him with bored eyes and withdrew his katana.

"Bastard,"

"Hn." was his only response before he and his younger brother's son went at it. Meanwhile Kisame was taking on none other than Kakashi Hatake and Deidara and Tobi were playing with Hinto and Sky. Both were struggling with the two akatsuki member's and at first were going to fight them seprately when they heard Izakura.

"No, stay as a team." she called to them from out of the shadows.

"Izakura-chan! Come out and play!" called Tobi while easily kicking back Sky and looking into the shadows happily. Meanwhile Deidara was taking on Hinto, having fun with the nine-tail fox holder's son.

"You're strong runt, but not as strong as you're father."

"Shut up!" he yelled, trying to keep in the anger that Deidara had been stirring.

'Shit, he's gonna fall for it.' Izakura kept thinking while every once and a while looking over to Kenji and her sensei just to make sure that they were alright. 'Why?...What is it they want?' she kept thinking. Finally she had had enough, she jumped from the shadows and bowed.

"Let's play Tobi." she said before leading him away. 'Maybe this way they'll all come after me.' she hoped, not wanting to watch as her teammates and her sensei got injured any further.

"Wee! Tobi play with Izaku-chan." he cheered. Upon hearing his words Deidara smiled and kicked back the kyubbi's son.

"Well, looks like I'm off to play too. This should keep you out for a while un, bye." and with that he hit the boy on the back of the neck. Sky quickly ran for the blonde haired man only to be knocked out as well. Immediately Izakura's clones were by their sides, healing their wounds and hoping that they'd have enough chakra in them to carry them away from danger's way.

"Looks like the runts you got stuck with this time aren't so tough." Kisame teased as Kakashi dodged yet another attack from his sword.

"Stronger than you think."

"Doesn't look like it, Deidara already took two of them out and I'm sure Itachi is working on that Uchiha kid."

"He'll live, they all will. That I promise." he hissed before completing his hand signs and revealing the chidori.

"Let's go." was all Kisame said before smiling sadisticly and charging head on.

"Why? Why did you kill them all uncle?" he spoke while holding back and staring his father's brother dead in the eyes. They were so empty, so void of emotion yet something told him that it was simply a show. That deep within his uncles eyes lay years of pain that no one knew of.

"To test my limits, your father is sure to do the same." was all he said before noticing Tobi and Deidara run after the kunoichi they had been send to capture.

"Liar! He would never." Kenji defended his father, knowing that he of all people was the least likely to do such a thing.

"You don't know him very well." and with that the young Uchiha child was send into the mangekyou sharigan. While Itachi moved toward the trio.

'Good, now all I have to do is play games and stay hidden' thought Izakura as she lead them away from her teammates and toward a more green and sandy area.

"Come out Izaku-chan! Tobi want to play!"

"Why me Tobi?"

"Cuz, Izaku-chan save Tobi, Tobi can play with Izaku-chan."

"What about you're friend there, will he try to kill me?"

"Who? Deidara-senpai? No, he too happy to see you to kill you Izaku-chan, we all are."

"Shh, Tobi-un, that's enough." he warned while reading a small ball of clay in his hands and sending it into the air.

'Shit.' "So is that why you're after me then Tobi."

"Don't answer that un, I don't want to get into trouble because of you again, yea."

"So it's true."

"Play! Play!" yelled Tobi as he threw a couple of kunai her way and getting rid of two of her clones.

"You're good I'll give you that much Tobi."

"Tobi like to play."

"I can tell."

"Yea, later un." was all Deidara said before he send in three small bird bombs and blew up the surrounding area. Immediately sand protected the young girl as she jumped back and dodged the third.

"Hey! Watch it." she said, not wanting to show her favorite jutsu's or her own kekkie genkai for that matter. 'Wounder if uncle knows who I am?' she thought thinking back to Itachi. That's when she noticed, when she saw him using the mangekyou on Kenji. 'No!' was her only thought before instinctivelly making her hand signs and trapping Deidara and Tobi in there spot.

"Nameless style, time freezing jutsu." she whispered while jumping down and finally coming face to face with her opponents.

"I'm sorry Tobi but I can't let Itachi kill Kenji. We'll play next time."

"Itachi-un!" called Deidara, trying to get him to snap out of it but it was too late. The young girl had already appeared by his side and jumped in front of his eyes, slightly revealing her own. 'Though in here he still won't be able to see them unless I want him to.' she thought sadly. Once feeling that Kenji was out and on the floor one of her other hidden clones jumped down and began to heal the young boy. Itachi all the while was caught off guard by the girls sudden actions.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Itachi while turning and chaining the young girl down to a cross.

"Please, don't kill Kenji or my teammates and sensei. If it's me your after take me, but please don't kill them." she said as her head fell down. Itachi took notice of this and stayed silent. Their leader had instructed them to capture, to take her back to the base and finally see for them selves as a group, as an organization if it was really her.

"No tricks girl."

"None, all you have to do is leave a notice in the village hidden in the sand and I'll go willingly.

"Done." and with that both were out of the mangekyou sharigan world and looking over the battle field. Izakura then summoned more shadow clones and had them gather her teammates and her sensei so they'd all be together. Once done she sighed. However it was Itachi and Kisame who stood puzzled. One barely coming to the sight and the other trying to move his teammates.

"What the hell un?! Don't pull." yelled Deidara as Kisame tried to pull him free only to cause the man pain.

"Tobi want to move, move!"

"Shut it runt, how the hell did you end up like this?" questioned Kisame only to watch the young kunoichi walk forward and bow to Tobi and Deidara.

"Sorry but I didn't have time to play, release." she said and with that the two were able to move. However before any of them could ask how it was she did what she had done Itachi knocked her out and picked her up.

"Let's go, leader-sama is waiting." and with that they took off. All the while Deidara creating a messenger bird to carry the message to the village as the young girl had instructed.

"Izakura, Izakura...wake up." called the white coated wolf as he slowly approached the young girl. Izakura had been knocked out, put to sleep by her captures and unable to release himself to due to her unwillingness.

"Hum...Inuzaki?...Where..."

"We're in your mind. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"The...akatsuki. They wanted to kill them and take me so I traded. Sorry Inuzaki but at least I know how to summon you now."

"Wake up then, wake up and let me fight."

"We can't. Not until we get to the base and take the scrolls we need. After that we'll both fight and return to our teammates."

"Rest then, the akatsuki are not easy to conquer." and with that the white coated wolf disappeared into her mind, allowing the young girl to rest, to heal her body as she slept and ready herself for what was to come.

Upon walking into the akatsuki base everyone gathered around and quickly moved to see the young, face covered, pale skinned girl in Itachi's arms.

"So this is the kunoichi, can I kill her?" hissed Zetsu while gathering up his deadliest plants and summoning the poison in them.

"Hell no! The bitch is mine!" yelled Konan as she came running out of the office only to freeze upon hearing their leader's voice.

"She is needed alive, oh and that's 50 ryo Konan."

"Feh, fucking trip killer."

"60, Itachi place her in the last room on the left hall. You will be responsible for watching her, Kisame get the meeting hall ready as for the rest of you. You all are to get ready, we might need to restrain her in order to reveal her face. However, take note Deidara and Zetsu."

"Yes leader-sama?"

"Yea un?"

"If she is not the one you claim her to be you are both going to be responsible with dealing with her village."

"Hai leader"

"Yes leader-sama." and with that everyone did as told. Itachi all the while unsure of the fact that he was the one to watch the young girl.


	10. Chapter Ten

"You've rested long enough Izakura, and you're chakra is back. Time for you to get up and do as planned."

"Inuzaki?"

"Hai, the pack is ready though you won't be able to summon a number of us at the same time for a while."

"Why?"

"Jeriya is the one with those hands seals."

"Right, then I guess it's now or never."

"Hai." and with that both faded out. Izakura heading for the waking world while Inuzaki readied his pack for what was to come.

It had ben several hours since Itachi had left the young girl laying in bed and she had yet to wake. He had gotten so full of nerves, of anxiousness and excitement that he could no longer stand to be in the same room as the young girl was in; and so he simply stood, left a seal on the door and headed straight for the training grounds where he intended on venting out his anger before having to face her in front of the organization. Izakura had been awake for several minutes after Inuzaki's words had been spoken and yet Itachi still stood in the room she was being held in. Finally, after 30 minutes of waiting he left the room. Once making sure he was no where near the room Izakura quickly stood to her feet and sighed. 'Now all I have to do is summon the scrolls to me.' she thought before making the hand seals needed.

"Summoning jutsu, poison scrolls" she whispered, not wanting anyone who had been passing by to know that she was in fact awake. Instantly the scrolls were in her hands and in tact.

"Good, now...summoning jutsu, white fang pack, Inuzaki." she called softly yet again only to watch as a cloud of smoke appeared and before her stood the white wolf.

"Izakura, why haven't you escaped."

"The scrolls, take them. I need to find something out before I make my get away."

"But,"

"Just go please, I'll be right behind you. Promise"

"You better or else I'll call that pervert and have him come as well."

"Deal, now go and let the other's know." she instructed while smiling, trying to reassure him and let him know that she'd do as she promised.

"Done, be careful Izakura and if you need any help just change the last hand sign of my summoning seals and Inuyu will be summoned."

"Got it." and with that the pure white wolf disappeared.

"Good, now it's time to get the truth. Uncle killed for him," 'For father' she thought sadly, still thinking, wondering as to why it was her parent's only wanted Kenji and not her. 'Is it because I turned out to be like uncle so much?' she thought while mentally looking herself over. Her eyes held a mix of Sasuke and Sakura but everything else resembled her uncle, even her abilities and way of thinking. 'Could he really be that bad?' she thought while easily breaking the seal and walking down the hall. 'I mean come on, he isn't all bad...there has to be some good in him.' she continued to think as she walked down the hall and made a left. All the while following Itachi's chakra while avoiding the others. When she finally got to the door that would lead her to Itachi she avoided a kunai being thrown at her and sighed.

"Should have known only a girl would know." Izakura taunted before turning around.

"Damn right, now hold still or I'll kill you on the spot bitch."

"Call me a bitch again whore and you'll be the one on the floor."

"You'll pay for that one you orphan bitch." Konan hissed while kicking back and accidently knocking her into the training grounds Itachi had been practicing at. Immediately Izakura activated her sharigan and read her movements, all the while searching for the weakest point to strike at and keep her down without having to kill her. Itachi all the while had stopped and turned to watch the soon to be on going battle.

"Listen, I don't want to fight and I definitely don't want to kill you so why don't you fuck off and let me go."

"Because, one I don't trust you, two you're a little orphan bitch and three you called me a whore."

"Then you shouldn't have started something you can't finish." and with those last words Konan was frozen in place just as before, causing her anger to raise even more.

"Bitch! What the fuck did you do to me?!" she yelled only to caused the rest of the akatsuki to stir and realize what it was that was happening.

"Damn it all, now look what you've done." was all Izakura said before she tried to escape. The only problem was that Itachi was standing in her way.

"How did you break the seal without alarming me?" he demanded as his katana was released.

"There's a weakness in that sutra, if you'd like I can recommend a better one."

"Stop being smart with us girl." he hissed.

"Okay so I won't, now will you please move aside."

"No." was all he said before going at her with his katana. However before the blade could hit her Izakura jumped and took the second katana he had hidden in his back.

"There now it's a fair fight don't you think?" she taunted only to frown a little and sigh. "Actually forget it, I don't want to fight I just want a short and honest answer." she spoke a little sadly.

"Kill the bitch Itachi! Kill her now!" roared Konan as she still struggled to get free.

"Hn."

"Did my parent's leave me, forget me because I resemble you so much?" she questioned softly and so off guard that it caused Konan to go silent. Itachi was at a lost of words. How? Why would she ask him such a question if she knew nothing of why it was they wanted her let alone who he would have been if she was. No, she was referring to his younger brother though he knew, he knew that he would have kept her in the Uchiha mansion and never under the village. But at the time it was the smart thing to do, they were after all looking for her.

"Itachi?" questioned Konan, thinking the same thing Itachi was at that moment.

"Hn." was his only response to Konan as he turned away and looked at the wall. Izakura meanwhile stood nervously, waiting for his answer to at least be able to leave soon. 'After all if I don't he'll come a running.' she thought sarcastically before sighing.

"Listen I don't have much time and since neither of us wants him to find this place I'm leaving but please...an answer would be nice." and so with that Izakura left. Leaving behind a shocked Itachi, a stunned Konan and a worried akatsuki organization.

"This way." spoke Inuzaki as he was half way toward the akatsuki base only to be stopped.

"Looking for me. Did they get the scrolls, how are the others?" Izakura said as she jumped down from the tree she had bee waiting at and looked at Jeriya who now held the scrolls that they were supposed to retrieve.

"Izakura! What happened? Where are they?"

"Chill, they're taking a time out, literally." and with that she too began to run back to the village hidden in the sand, knowing that soon her sensei and her teammates would wake, demanding for the young girls whereabouts.

Upon arriving Izakura healed her entire teammates and her sensei properly before sighing and heading for the roof of the kazekage's tower. 'Maybe he'll be able to answer my question.' she thought hopefully, hoping that he would tell her the truth as to why her parents had locked her away, 'as to why I must stay hidden.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Gaara, they're back and she's send in the scrolls back to the lab. Who is that girl?" reported Kankuro as he spoke with amazement in his tone of voice.

"A fellow shinobi." was all he said before sighing.

"Gaara, tell me the truth. Don't lie damn it!"

"Watch that tone of yours Kankuro. Izakura, come out." he said while glaring at his brother and waiting for the young girl to appear.

"Lord Kazekage, there is something I wish to discuss with you." she said while bowing toward the man and showing respect. All the while Kankuro got ready, he held one of his puppets in position and was hoping to paralyze the girl only to be shocked as the Kazekage's sand protected her as well.

"I suggest you back the fuck off, I'm not as nice as I might seem." she hissed while moving upwards and turning to face Kankuro in the face.

"Kankuro that's enough, go. Get Temari and make sure that no one disturbs us."

"But lord Kazekage.."

"Go." and with that Kankuro bowed and took his leave. As soon as he was gone Izakura sighed. "Why doesn't anyone trust me?"

"I do." the kazekage of the village hidden in the sand tried to heal, to sooth the girl. Which in all reality was strange because he had never been one to be comforted let alone to comfort.

"You and lady Tusanade seem to be the only one's."

"If that's what you believe. What is it you need? New jutsu?"

"No, I know more than enough jutsu's thank you. I want to know...I want an honest answer."

"To what?"

"Why didn't they want me?" she questioned bluntly. Tired of living her life, of going on without knowing the truth of her origins and the reasons behind her hidden childhood.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan want me...is it because I look like my uncle so much?" she questioned sadly.

"Izakura? Why would you think that?"

"Because I was left there Gaara, I was left and forgotten." she said full of sorrow and sadness. Tears threatening to come out.

"She didn't tell you." was all he breathed out before turning to look out the window.

"Tell me what?"

"The truth behind your being held underneath and.." but before Gaara could finish there was a loud explosion just outside near the center of the village as the screams of not only villagers could be heard but the sound of screaming shinobi as well.

"They're here for me."

"Listen to me well Izakura, if you want to know the truth and avoid all this blood shed go with the akatsuki, follow them and I promise you that you'll receive your answers." Gaara said before sighing and releasing the sand.

"But..."

"Go if you wish, fight, or hide. As long as you do what you think is best." was all Gaara said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He had left, gone outside to protect his home and the village he had sworn to protect. Outside she could hear genin shinobi fighting to help the villagers, to lead them to the safe house of the village while their sensei's and the other shinobi as well as their kazekage fought to keep them safe. 'What do I do?...should I go...or should I fight...' Izakura struggled to pick, knowing that hiding was not an option. When she looked out the window she could see the shinobi all fighting for their village, for the people they lived with and had come to know. After a while of watching hundreds injured and many die Izakura jumped out the window and appeared in between Deidara and Tobi, the two akatsuki who were responsible for the attack.

"Enough!" she yelled, freezing not only the akatsuki members that time but the entire village and the battle as well. She then turned sad filled eyes to her teammates, to her sensei and sighed.

"I'm sorry but don't you dare come after me, any of you." she hissed before turning to the akatsuki members.

"If I go with you willingly will you stop this, stop this stupid fight."

"Hai, all we want is you Izakura." spoke Tobi, sounding serious for once in his life while Deidara had a hard time looking at her. Each of them wanting nothing more than to finally know the truth and wether or not she was who they thought she was.

"Very well then, you are to leave the village hidden in the leafs alone as well as this this village and any other sand village as well." she declared.

"Done, let's go un and no tricks, yea."

"Izakura! No!" scram Kenji, trying his best to break free.

"Weakling, you'll never get out of that and you'll never be as strong as me so stop trying. Tell those parent's of yours that I no longer want to speak to them." she hissed as she held back the tears that wanted to so desperately escape. Then she turned to her sensei,

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but this is the end. Tell the hokage that I've left the village hidden in the leafs and master Jeriya that I will no longer need his teachings. Good bye, to all of you." and with that Izakura turned to Deidara and waited for what she knew was coming.

"Tobi sorry Izaku-chan but senpai must."

"It's okay Tobi, I'll be fine."

"Izakura!" Hinto, Sky and Kenji yelled out all at the same time while Gaara stood silent and looking at Kakashi with anger in his eyes. 'How could he, how could he not have told her.' he thought angrily, knowing that after she was gone he'd have to make a trip to the village hidden in the leafs and demand an explanation. Soon Deidara knocked the young girl unconscious and fled with his partner by his side.

"Do you think it is her?" Konan cautiously asked Pein as they sat in the office and waited for Deidara's and Tobi's arrival.

"The chance is high, the other's have all been hit by this sudden chance as well haven't they."

"Yea, even young Tobi is acting serious enough."

"Thought so, what do you think Itachi?" he questioned, knowing that the Uchiha had been listening in to their conversation from the beginning.

"I think we shouldn't get their hopes so high." was all he said before looking away.

"And what of yours, she was yours after all!" Konan exclaimed, feeling the pain in her heart as much as she knew Itachi had been hit.

"Hn." however was his only response. Then before any of them could continue with the argument there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Leader, Konan, Itachi, they're back and with the girl."

"Very well, get everyone in the meeting room, Konan make sure they stay calm. Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go, we'll be the one's to wake her." was all he said before looking at the door and coming to the sight of Deidara and Tobi's sad face.

"Go, we'll take her." and with that Tobi and Deidara followed Konan, knowing that soon they'd all be in the meeting room waiting to see, to hopefully come face to face with the young girl they had lost so long ago.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

'Izakura, what happened Izakura?!' exclaimed a black coated wolf, her voice soft and gentle yet alarming enough to summon the other's.

'No, don't' were her first words as she slowly sat up underneath a large tree and began to look around. 'I'm fine, lets just stay here a bit.'

'Fine.' she said while sending out the false alarm and sighing.

'Inuyu, not a word to any of them but I've decided to go with the akatsuki.'

'What?! Why?!'

'Keep it down, as we speak they're taking my body to the base though I think this time it's HQ but still. And because it was the only way to save not only the sand village but the leaf village as well.'

'But Izakura, do you know what...'

'What I'll find there? Yes and no.'

'I am to keep quiet aren't I?'

'Hai.'

'Very well, I will keep look out and let you wake once the setting is clear.'

'Good, go.' and with that the small black coated wolf took her leave, obeying her masters wishes while still making sure that there was no danger in what she had jut chosen to do.

Upon taking the young girl in his arms Itachi felt weird, her chakra was familiar and yet he knew that it was not. That the day in which he had killed the lord was the first time he had ever met the young kunoichi.

"Ready Itachi?"

"Hn."

"You know if she is the,"

"Then we'll all talk of the outcome, including the girl." was all he said before entering his room and setting the girl on the bed. Soon Pein and Itachi began, finding and marking all of the bandages weak spots while making sure not to wake her. Then, as soon as they were done and about to take off, to head for the meeting room in which they would not only all come face to face with the young kunoichi for the first time, Izakura's eyes shot open and even though the two men couldn't see they knew she was awake so quickly jumped back.

"I have no weapons on me, I tossed them all." was Izakura's first and only statement.

"So calm kunoichi? Not scared then?" Pein taunted, trying to get some sort of reaction form her, some sort of come back.

"No, as long as those you promised are and will stay safe, I have nothing to worry about." was all she said calmly.

"I see well then, in that case I might just play with you a bit. It's been a while since I played."

"And it's staying that way." Izakura warned as a clone suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat. "Now, I know what you want, all of you though if you will. I can walk and I can remove the bandages and headband my self. Heh, that is if you don't want to get fried but please go. By all means you try." taunted Izakura as she exposed the hidden chakra strings in them and all their traps.

"Hn." was Itachi's only comment before opening the door and waiting for Pein to go first. Itachi was to stay behind the young girl.

The entire room had gone silent, no one was speaking, none dared to. The akatsuki members all gathered and arranged in their order by ranks. Soon Pein walked in followed by the one girl the entire akatsuki wanted to see, wanted to get to know if only to prove who she was. Then came Itachi, everyone's hearts skipped a beat. None sure if they wanted to see his reaction, if they wanted to watch Itachi either break or yell upon the sudden disproof or proof of who the young girl was.

"Is everyone one here?"

"Yes leader-sama."

"Good, then Konan take your place, Itachi you are to stay beside the prisoner at all times."

"Hn." was all he said before the room went quiet and all eyes fell on the girl. Meanwhile Izakura was thinking to her self. 'What the hell?! What do I start with?' she kept thinking until finally she just let go of a sigh and looked up toward Itachi and then toward the leader of the akatsuki.

"If I show my face will I be able to speak first, to ask but a single question before you either kill me or whatever." she requested while reaching for her headband first.

"Deal, start."

"Hai, the truth is..." Izakura started as her headband was taken off and thrown to the floor, revealing her green and crimson sharigan glowing eyes.

"That I had been kept underneath the village hidden in he leafs for as long as I could remember. I was trained by the 5th hokage, the kazekage of the sand, Gaara, scrolls of all sorts of jutsu and currently I was studying under Jeriya, Kakashi Hatake, and that's it." she stated as she began on the bandages.

"I was told that rouge ninja were after me and that that's why I was well hidden. That it was for protection, protection for not only me but for my family as well." Upon saying the word family Itachi froze on the inside. If she knew who her family was why hadn't she approached him, why hadn't she come after him sooner.

"But you know what, the truth is that they didn't want me, or so I thought. But now? Now I ask you Itachi Uchiha, as suggested by Gaara of the sand." she started only to pause long enough to drop the bandages onto the floor and reveal her face. "Why didn't my parents want me? Who are my parents and why did they leave?" she questioned. The entire akatsuki mean while had gone into shock. Her face, her hair, her eyes and her appearance were all marks, signs and proof of who she was and who her true father was.

There before the entire akatsuki stood the young girl, the child they had lost so long ago. Before the akatsuki stood the green and crimson eyes, pale skinned, maroon haired girl that they had been searching for sighed, she had finished with the words she wanted to say. The first one to approach her of course was Tobi, he ignored the rules that had been set and ran at the girl.

"Izaku-chan! Izaku-chan Tobi knew! Tobi knew it was you." he cheered while bowing right in front of her only to smile and hug her. Tobi had always been hoping to play with the young girl.

"What the?" was all that came out of Izakura's mouth as akatsuki member after akatsuki member began to approach her if only to either hug her or rock her in some sort of vine. All of them except for Itachi that is. Finally after she had had enough she sighed before yelling.

"Okay! That's enough and stop fucking hugging me!" she yelled, annoyed with what they were all doing and weirded out at the fact they were doing it. Not to mention she had no idea why they were doing it.

"Fuck yea, curse all you fucking want girl!"

"Konan." warned Pein before she spoke again.

"Answer my question Itachi, why didn't they want me and why didn't you approach me as well?" she demanded that time while giving him one of those you better answer me if you know what's good for you looks. However he simply stayed quiet and turned to his leader.

"Leader-sama, I want permission to keep Izakura as our prisoner until further notice. No harm is to come to her and nothing revealed unless I have spoken it or have okayed it."

"As you wish Itachi but note, she will be your responsibility so think carefully now."

"What the hell is going on damn it!" she finally exclaimed while jumping up and away from everyone who had moved in to greet her and hug her.

"Calm yourself un, don't worry yea."

"Deidara? Damn it all, forget it I don't know why I thought I'd get answers from you." Izakura said while reading some hand signs. "But wether you want to or not..."

"That is enough Izakura, get down and follow me." was all Itachi said before activating his own sharigan and glaring at the young girl.

"Will everyone stop bloody hugging me if I come down?"

"Hai, now come."

"Chill and I'm not a damn dog so you could ask."

"The rest of you dismissed. There are missions to be done with after all."

"But Tobi..."

"No, go." and with that Pein and Konan disappeared at the same time, causing and queuing the rest of the akatsuki to do as they were told and get ready for the missions that were about to be handed out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Silence filled the room, neither Itachi or Izakura would talk. One too lost in distant memories, memories of a happy past and one where the akatsuki was actually considering in giving up. They were on the brink of apologizing and repaying for the crimes they committed. While the other, while Izakura was lost in deep thought. Thinking, wondering what it was that they were all talking about and why they had accepted her so easily. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity Itachi spoke.

"Come, we'll speak outside."

"Why?"

"The walls have ears." was his only response before leading the way. Izakura simply sighed then followed as told. She all the while trying not to show the mixed emotions her heart and soul were feeling. Once outside Itachi stood a couple of feet away from her, ready to block any attack she could send out when in such a frantic state.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not."

"What is it you want to know."

"Why didn't my parents want me, no who are my parents?" she asked while looking at him sadly. Hoping that his answer wouldn't be another clue, another riddle to the one question she wanted answered more than anything.

"You're mother is in fact Sakura Haruno as for you're father. It is not Sasuke Uchiha."

"What? Then,...then..."

"Hn, I am you're father."

"What?!" Izakura exclaimed as her chakra began to build up and surrounded her. Itachi had been expecting this and so moved back a little farther.

"Then why? Why did she leave me down there to die?!"

"That I am uncertain of but I do know that she never wanted to, we never wanted to."

"Liar, why didn't you find me then?!" she yelled that time, all the while throwing a kunai at him with chakra infused in it.

"I tried, we tried. Listen, calm your self and I'll tell you the story form the beginning." he tried but the young girl would simply not hear it. She was too furious, too clouded by the emotions that ran through her. Soon she was trapped within the mangekyou sharigan and tied to a cross.

"Why?..." she cried out, tiring to fight her way out only give up and start listening to what Itachi was about to say, to the story and the truth of her life, her past.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" called Sakura as she watched her teammates fall. She was the medic of the team and so as such was to stay in the shadows until needed but this was enough. It was too much for her to handle.

"No...stay...back..." Naruto tried to warn her as he forced his body to stand, to continue the fight.

"I see he's down for the count, and here I thought the kyuubi would put up more of a fight." came a dark, cold, taunting voice. Sakura simply yet quickly healed both her teammates wounds so that they wouldn't stay in critical condition and then moved to stand ready to fight.

"Show yourself." she called out, not only raising her guard but withdrawing a kunai from her pocket.

"Oo look, it's the kunoichi of the team. Can I eat her Zetsu." he said as he walked out of the shadows. Soon Sakura came face to face with a blonde haired, pale skinned man with a bloodlust aura so strong it made her sick.

"Hidan and Zetsu."

"Smart kunoichi, wait isn't she the one leader-sama wants alive?" Zetsu question as his calmer personality stayed in control.

"Oh so true and how sad. She would have made a wonderful snack."

"Sakura, get away." Naruto spoke before he completely passed out.

"Yes, try to run. It'll make things a lot more fun."

"Screw you." and with that Sakura went into battle. Not only fighting one akatsuki member but two. The battle lasted for hours, Sakura all the while not only fighting to stay alive but to find a way for Naruto and Sasuke to stay alive as well. In the end she froze, she stopped and dropped her weapons.

"Please forgive me..." she whispered at first, catching the akatsuki member's attention.

"What's the matter, ready to die?"

"Shut your shit hole..." she hissed harshly at first, not liking the idea of what she was about to do.

"Feisty aren't we?"

"Tell me, if I go with you willingly will you let them live? Leave Sasuke and Naruto alone."

"Sacrificing your self for those losers? You must be dumb."

"That or desperate." both taunted, each taking turns in speaking to the kunoichi.

"If that's a no then our fight isn't over yet." she hissed, while suddenly withdrawing another three kunai that lay hidden.

"However you do have a point. It's a trade then. You come with us and they stay safe." was all Zetsu said. Meanwhile Hidan's smile wore off, he of the three was the one enjoying the fight the most.

"Then it's a deal? Good bye guys, stay safe." and with that Sakura looked away and followed the two akatsuki member's to their destination but not before knocking them out and making sure there would be no possible way for them to follow. Upon arriving Sakura was drained of the remainder of her chakra and placed in a room with seals. She had been waiting a good deal of time and was beginning to grow frustrated when Itachi walked in. His eyes held the legendary sharigan.

"Kunoichi, it's time."

"The name is Sakura." was all she said and before she knew it she was pinned to the wall. Her breathing was growing rather rapidly as her heart beat increased as well. **'What the hell?!' **scram inner Sakura upon noticing her sudden position and it's reaction. Itachi upon taking notice simply grinned then let her go.

"Let's go." and with that he lead the young kunoichi to the meeting room in which she would be tested, in which leader would either accept her as the new medic of he akatsuki or kill her on the spot.

"Well then Sakura Haruno, do you accept."

"Do I have you're word that the village hidden in the leafs will be left alone."

"If that's what it takes then yes."

"Then yes,...I accept." she said sadly. All the while Itachi simply looked at her strangely. She had just signed her fate away, had just given up her life in the village only to save it. 'what a strange kunoichi.' he thought. Then she was tested, proven worthy and accepted. Over the years of working and traveling non stop on mission with the teams of the akatsuki Sakura came to accept them as her new family. What was even more strange was that her once broken heart had been healed by non other than Itachi Uchiha. She had fallen in love with him just as he had fallen in love with her. However upon finding out of her new status, of the new Uchiha heir within her Sakura was unsure as to stay or to go. In the end she had decided to stay, had told the akatsuki that she would not leave her new home.

"However, the day you were born she left. She took you and left us a note saying that the akatsuki was no place for you or for her any longer."

"But...but she loved you?" Izakura stated, her mixed emotions still in play as her tears slowly began to stop. Speaking without truly knowing yet on some level knowing, feeling that everything he had just spoke to her, had just admitted was all true that that no matter what she had in deed fallen in love with him just as he had fallen in love with her.

"Or so she said." was all Itachi said before the mangekyou sharigan was deactivated. Izakura was finally able to move though stood mentally drained.

"Now what then?" Izakura asked while using her last bit of chakra to summon Inuyu.

"My lady, what..." but before the young wolf could ask her master what was needed she stood her ground and ready to attack.

"No, it's all right Inuyu. He is my father, let him be."

"But..."

"But nothing, Itachi-san will lead you to my room. Take me there."

"Who is this?" demanded Itachi while looking at the wolf closely.

"Inuyu, I am one of the many wolves who live to protect Izakura. She is our master, the only one who is allowed to summon our pack."

"Izakura?" Itachi questioned, wanting an explanation.

"It's true, I apparently have a summoning animal. Well pack, one that only appears every hundred years." was all she said before falling asleep on the young wolf.

"Hn." however was Itachi's only answer before he lead the wolf to Izakura's room and left her to tend to the young girl. Once she had been left in her room Itachi sighed and made his way toward their leader's office. The truth had finally been told, 'now all that's left is to bring Sakura back.' was his last thought before sighing and making his way.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_The sun had only just begun to set as a pink haired kunoichi walked down the trail. Her target, the man she had been send in to kill was only steps away and yet she unlike the other akatsuki members knew what it was to use the element of surprise. Then, as soon as the sky faded, shown the last of it's colors she quickly stepped behind him and slit his throat as if were a child's game. Soon after the tall Uchiha stepped out form the shadows and smiled. _

"_My kunoichi, I love you." _

"_And I you Itachi, don't ever leave me." _

"_Never." and with that the young pink haired kunoichi's lips met the lips of the mighty Uchiha Itachi._

"No!" Sakura scram as she shot up from her bed and yelled. Her dreams had been haunting her, reminding her of some long for gotten life, of a time when she had been happy and at peace. 'But there's no way that ever happened.' she thought to her self yet again as she sighed. Sakura was about to climb out of bed when a pair of warm and loving arms wrapped around her and brought her back down to the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Only a nightmare, nothing more."

"Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned, he had been worried ever since her dreams began, ever since word of Izakura's abandonment of the village she had been having these occurring nightmares.

"Yea, I'll be fine." was all she said while standing and placing her robe on. "I just need a cup of water."

"I'll get it."

"No, it's okay. You sleep, you're mission starts early tomorrow." she said before walking out of the room and down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. All the while memories, flash backs, visions of the dreams she had recently been having all flashed before her eyes.

Meanwhile Izakura lay in her own bed, in her own room of the akatsuki HQ. She had fallen asleep only moments ago and yet was still not resting. She was trapped in a conference.

"And so what if this man is you're father? He, they can not be trusted." spoke a black coated wolf, a male that time. Inuyu's partner.

"How do you know? We haven't even given them a chance." Izakura began to defend. True she knew better, she missed her life in the village hidden in the leafs but she just couldn't leave either. Not after just then, not after finally finding her family and the truth of her origins.

"Are you aware that as we speak she is remembering. If you are risking the possibility of living here then you will need her. Sasuke was only using her." the leader informed them. His voice was neither demanding or angered. It was simply stating.

"Then I'll go get her, I'll bring her back here to dad and we'll all be happy." Izakura said so foolishly, so childishly that in the end it was herself that caused her to realized the naiveness of her statement.

"What then, scare her into the truth?" came a brown coated wolf as her green emerald eyes stood out as much as Sakura's eyes did with her pink hair.

"Hikari?"

"She does have a point. I'm sorry Izakura but there are way too many..."

"Too many what? Risks? Life is full of them and as a child I learned the negative of risk taking so tell me. Why is that now, when I'm already grown up do you, does the world try to protect me from it all?" Izakura spoke wisely, shocking not only the pack but her self as well. Silence soon claimed her mind and all that lay within it. After several hours of silence Izakura sighed and looked away.

"I'm going back, I'm going to go back showing my face and keeping my eyes hidden and I'm not coming back until she decides to come back with me. I can't, I won't leave my mother behind...or my brother." she admitted before everything went black and deep into an actual sleep.

Early the next morning Izakura woke up and began to practice. Her plan was simple, train for a while and then when everyone was awake she'd talk to leader-sama and advise them of her soon to be departure. While on the training grounds Izakura mastered all of her low level jutsu's, perfected the one's she created and readied a never ending genjutsu. One that would only be broken when Sakura had come to remember and accept the truth of her past and the family she had with her and her father. The entire time her thoughts were focusing her, getting her ready and able to move faster than she ever thought possible.

"You're even faster now runt." Kisame suddenly taunted only to be kicked in the face and held down by vines. "Oi, it's me." he said. Upon noticing who it was Izakura laughed a bit before letting him go and sighing.

"Is leader-sama up yet?"

"Yea, he's calling you. He say's it's his turn to train with you today."

"Great, that makes this easier for me."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"None of you're damn business though if you see my dad let him know I want to talk?" she called out while running the base and straight for leadr-sama's office. Upon arriving Izakura bowed to the two, to Konan and the leader before sighing and looking up.

"What is it?" Pein questioned while Konan curiously looked at the young girl.

"Leader-sama I'm thankful for everything you've done for me and for teaching me so much but I have to ask, no I have to let you know that...that..."

"That what?" he questioned, unsure as to where Izakura was going with what she was trying to say.

"That I'll be going back to Konoha and revealing my self. Well not completely. I need my mother, I need for her remember even if she doesn't join us afterwards. I need to know, I need to know that she knows."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm tired of living with a broken family, with no family at all and now that I have a chance I'm not about to let go. Inuyu will be coming with me. So will the pack."

"Konan, are there any mission's left for her?"

"No."

"I see, then so long as you're father approves it I have no problem with you leaving, completing this mission of yours." he said as if it were nothing. However upon hearing his words Izakura's heart sank. She knew all too well of his reaction, of his soon to be denial of her actions and her choices.

"But..."

"I'm sorry but I am only here to lead. You're well being belongs on the shoulders of you're fathers so talk to him. However should you not be able to go report to Konan. I'm sure there'll still be mission that need to be done. Dismissed."

"Hai, thank you leader-sama." and with that Izakura walked out. She walked out of the office and sighed. 'There is no way in hell he will agree to my idea.' she thought sadly. The rest of the day Izakura spend it thinking, arguing with her self as to how or when would be a good time to approach her father but nothing came to mind. In the end she locked her self up and began to pack. She grew ready to leave the akatsuki HQ and casted the genjutsu to keep her eyes hidden.

"Please, forgive me...all of you." were her last, soft and only words before Izakura walked out of the akatsuki HQ and began to make her way toward the village hidden in the leafs, toward the place she knew she'd be able to not only find her mother but her half brother as well. 'Then all I would have to do is...is convince them of the truth...' she thought. All the while creating a sand village headband and two letters. One that would be send to the kazekage of the village hidden in the sand, requesting his help and the other addressing the hokage of the village hidden in the leafs, requesting that he accept her into the village for safety purposes.

Once on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leafs Izakura summoned her summoning animal, she summoned Hikari. Her intelligence being of necessity when taken to the hokage.

"I take it we're here?"

"Hai, are you ready Hikari?"

"We all are my lady."

"Good, then let's go." and with that Hikari and Izakura began to walk toward the gates of the village hidden in the leafs if only to be questioned by none other than Sasuke and Shikamaru.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It was early in the morning and Sasuke and Shikamaru had just replaced Tenten and Neji's post. The sun was slowing beginning to show as the morning dew began to settle on the grass and plants.

"So how is Sky holding up?"

"She's hiding it, she may know a lot but she still sees weakness in emotion."

"I know what you mean. Kenji has been out training from dusk to dawn when not on missions. I think we should..."

"Hold on, who's out there?!" called Shikamaru as he appeared in front of the gates, causing Sasuke to do the same. What they came face to face with shook them both. It was an average height, maroon haired, green and crimson eyed, paled skinned girl with a head band form the sand village. Not to mention with a large brown coated, emerald eyed wolf by her side.

"Who are you?" they questioned, though still shocked to see such rare features on the young girl and the animal that walked beside her.

"I am Izaku, I've been send here by the kazekage of the land hidden in the sand. This is Hikari, she is my summoning animal and the one who protected me." she answered effortlessly. Knowing that the letter had gotten to the kazekage in time. 'Not to mention that he not only received it secretly but agreed as well.' she thought happily.

"So it's you we've been waiting for, how troublesome. And here we thought you'd be a little older. Were you followed by a squad?"

"No, she was send in alone. I am the one who protected her, here is the notice." the wolf spoke highly, almost mocking them for not remembering the answer to their question. Upon hearing her talk both men's eyes widened but they said nothing.

"The hokage is waiting for you in his office, this way." and with that Izaku followed the two men into the village as Hikari followed beside the young girl. Her role was to talk to the hokage.

As they walked toward the tower Izaku's heart began to hurt. Everyone who had ever been kind to her were staring at her, she was unknown and it hurt her to know that not even they had seen her face once.

'It was for the best.' came Inuzaki's voice.

'I know.' was all Izaku thought before freezing in her spot. They had passed right by training ground seven and come across her old squad. They all looked so sad yet determined to get stronger, to build up their strength. 'And they will.' thought Izaku before Hinto turned to look at her. His eyes were glued to her body, to her appearance but most of all to her face. Soon to follow was Kenji and Sky. Sky admired the young girls looks, her face while Kenji couldn't help but glare at her. He was thinking exactly what Izaku knew he was.

'She looks so much like him.' she thought mockingly before smiling and bowing her head in respect to the trio. Trying to secretly warn them of Kakashi's arrival but it was too late. They were caught of guard and were going to pay for it. 'Still slow though.'

"That was Kakashi Hatake, he is the instructor of team seven."

"Hai, he is also known as the copy cat ninja."

"How do you?" questioned Sasuke.

"There are many stories of Hatake Kakashi and Konoha's very own white fang. Both powerful ninja, noble and respectable." Izaku answered just as they had arrived. 'Here we go.'

"Naruto, she's here with the Kazekage's letter."

"Who's escorting her?"

"Shikamaru and Sasuke."

"Have them come in. I'll see you at home." he said as a smile formed on his face and cued the doors to open. In walked a young reminder of the child he had first seen, of the child the 5th hokage had introduced him to.

"Sir, this is Izaku, from the land of sand."

"And her...escort? Hikari." finished Sasuke, unsure as to how to introduce the rather large wolf.

"I see, leave us. Prepare a squad for her as well as a place to stay."

"Hai." and with that the two left. Upon their departure the wolf looked over at her master who simply nodded. Upon taking her cue the wolf nodded and walked up to the hokage.

"You know her already yes, konoha's secret stands before you yet again but I do ask you not speak her name." Hikari spoke only to receive a nod of agreement. "Good then I will place the sound barrier up now, but it will not last long. The instant someone nears or she gives me the cue is the instant it falls." she instructed only to watch as not only the hokage nodded his head but Izaku as well.

"I can't believe it's really you? Why the secrecy?" Naruto began as soon as the barrier was up.

"You knew didn't you lord hokage, you know of my mother's condition." she asked, completely ignoring his own question. This caused Naruto to look out the window and away from the young girls eyes. He couldn't lie this time around.

"Yes, the 5th hokage had told me the truth, of the secret konoha had but I had not repeated it to anyone. The seal however is wearing off just as lady Tusande feared."

"I know, I know how to completely break it as well but I will not do so. My features will help her remember just as easy. I want to be in the squad I was in before I left."

"You're going to tell Kenji the truth as well aren't you?"

"Hai."

"He's still just a child, imagine the..."

"Imagine the what? Pain? Don't you think that talk is going to work on me. I spend my childhood that way." Izakura hissed before sighing and shaking her head. "I won't tell him until mother remembers, my name is Izaku though lord hokage." and with that Hikari appeared yet again by her master's side. The barrier withdrawn.

"Very well. Report to the academy within the next hour and you will be presented with you're new squad and a new headband...You don't need that one anymore." and with that Izaku bowed and made her way to the ramen shop. 'I need something to eat.'

"Hai thank you lord hokage, Hikari." and with that and a bow Izaku left the lord hokage's office and straight for the ramen shop she had declined to eat at with her squad members the very first time they had met.

"Is this hard for you Izaku? I could always let Inuzaki take my place."

"No, no he'll just be over protective. That and he and Kakashi-sensei had met him once already. Do you mind if you'll be my summoning animal so long as we're here?"

"No, if that's what you wish."

"Thank you Hikari."

"No need my lady." and with that the two sat down to eat and to prepare for the soon to be "meeting" of her new squad.

"Oi, what are we doing here sensei? We should be out training!" ranted Hinto on as he and the other's all sat and waited for their sensei's response. However even Kakashi was unsure to the sudden addition to their squad.

"Just stay calm will you Hinto, Kakashi-sensei, do you think this has anything to do with the new girl. The one that just arrived today?" Sky questioned, causing Kenji and Hinto to both turn her way.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned but before any of them could listen to the girls theory the door was opened and in walked an average height, pale skinned, emerald and crimson eyed, maroon haired girl. Everyone was frozen yet again. It had been the girl that bowed to them as she had passed their training sight. Not to mention the wolf that had been with her was still by her side.

"Hi. Umm, I'm Izaku and this is Hikari. She's my summoning animal." Izaku stated bluntly first but still none of them had any words. Kakashi was too shocked to see, to take notice of who she resembled though quickly pushed it back. Knowing that soon they'd catch on of the information he knew and the truth of the situation.

"I see, well I am Kakashi Hatake, that's Hinto, Kenji and Sky. Now, why were we asked to meet you here?"

"Well the lord hokage asked me to meet my new squad here. I'm surprised and glad to see that it's you." she admitted while secretly lying. The truth was that she was the missing original member.

"Wow, wow, wow. We already have a fourth member." spoke Hinto, not wanting anyone to take Izakura's spot.

"Oh really? Where is she?" the wolf demanded, trying to cover for her master, but silence was all she was met with. Silence and the saddened looks on their faces.

"Enough Hinto, are you a medic?"

"Hai."

"I see, then welcome to team seven. Training starts at seven and ends at seven. Should you decide to train longer is up to you. Missions are given as they come. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good, then shall we head out and see what you've got then?" Kakashi questioned, anxious to answer his own questions by watching her fight. Izaku mentally smiled, knowing exactly what it was he was up and looked down at Hikari who knew just as well.

"Ready Hikari?"

"Yes."

"Then sure. But all I know are sand jutsu's and gen-jutsu's. They're my favorites." she admitted falsely. Her favorite jutsu's were mostly the one's she had invented her self but she couldn't, wouldn't allow her self to show them just yet.

"Okay then, let's go." and with that the newly reformed, reunited team seven headed to the training sight for a round of spar's.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Where is she?! Where the hell is Izakura?!" yelled Itachi, for the first time raising his voice and showing the anger that truly lay within him. The entire akatsuki base trembled upon the sound of his voice while everyone made sure to stay out of his way. Everyone except for Konan and leader seemed to fear the angered Uchiha of the akatsuki. When he finally reached their leader's door it was opened so that it wasn't broken down and in front of him sat a disappointed Pein and an annoyed Konan.

"Where is she leader-sama? Has she been send out?"

"No, calm you're self Itachi. You don't want to..."

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Keep you're fucking temper ass whole. Maybe if you would have talked to her more you might just..." but before Konan could finish her sentence Itachi held her by the throat. In an instant Pein was in between the two and pinning the mighty Uchiha down while Konan caught her breath.

"You should know better Itachi." he said with such anger in his voice. "The next time and you won't be so lucky. Now as for Izakura she's made up her mind. She's gone to the village hidden in the leafs in search of her mother." upon hearing his leaders voice Itachi fell limp. She had done what he had wanted to do, what he was hoping he'd be able to do but never got around to doing. The pain of old wounds too hard for him to handle even after so much time had passed him by. Soon Pein let go of him and sighed.

"You have no missions for the time being but I suggest you let her be. If they find out her true identity the entire village will be after her."

"Hn."

"And stop being so cold, so distant. We might actually get our medic's back, you might just get your blossom back so cheer up. Smile for once." he taunted. Recalling back to the time when Sakura had been in the akatsuki and doing the impossible. Causing none other than Itachi Uchiha to smile a warm loving smile. Silence claimed the room for a while before Itachi stood tall once again and took his leave. Exiting not only their leader's office but the akatsuki base as well. He was headed toward his spot, his and Sakura's old spot as well as their favorite training grounds.

"Ninja art, sand prisome jutsu." Izaku called as she trapped Sky in it and blocked the kunai Kenji had been throwing her way. He loved to attack from a distance, to sneak up behind his opponent and trap them before taking the last and final blow. Meanwhile Hinto was working on his shadow clone justsu. Practicing on using it well and wisely just as his father did.

"Shadow clone jutsu." he called out.

"Wolf style, tracker clone fangs" Hikari called out as her coat soon began to shoot out kunai and take out every single clone he had made, all the while avoiding the real Hinto.

"Good, ready Hikari?"

"Hai."

"Ninja art, wolf style sand trapping jutsu." both called out that time as the earth beneath the genin she was fighting against turned into sand and kept them all in their place. Not allowing them to move and draining them of what little chakra they had left. Once done with the sparing and seeing that his students were at their limits, Kakashi-sensei jumped down and smiled.

"That was good. We're done for today, let them go Izaku."

"Done sensei." she said as they were not only released but given back the chakra they had lost. Izaku then turned sad eyes toward Hikari and sighed. "Sorry but I'm out of chakra. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Stay safe." was all the wolf had time so say before she poofed away. Everyone then looked at her with curious eyes.

"She's a special kind of summon. The only time she's able to stay out when I'm out of chakra is when I'm injured or close to death. But that's only happened once." she lied. Trying to find a way of reassuring them that she was not only strong but experienced as well.

"Well then, I'm off on a mission so tomorrow you train on you're own. Try to teach Izaku here some leaf jutsu's." and with that Kakashi took his leave. Silence claimed the young four man squad as the three looked at Izaku. She reminded them so much of Izakura though simply shook their heads and sighed.

"We'll see tomorrow morning."

"Right." she answered a little sad.

"You want to walk home together?" Sky offered as the boys took off, each knowing that if they were even a minute late for dinner their mother's would be the one's they'd have to face. As for Sky,

"What about you? Won't you're parents..."

"They're on a mission so they won't be home until later on tonight if it goes good. If not they'll be home tomorrow night."

"I see. Thanks."

"For?"

"For walking with me. Everything is still kind of new to me. Honestly, I wasn't, aren't sure if you guys like me or not."

"Its not that, it's just that...well we just lost the original medic to our squad. She betrayed the village and turned to the akatsuki."

"Really? Do you know why?" Izaku tried, questioned curiously while hiding her sorrow. She wanted nothing more than to scream it's me, I'm back and I'm sorry but knew better. She knew the consicuences of her choice not to mention jail didn't really sound happy for her.

"We're not sure but we know that she was confused. That's why we're trying to get stronger, we want to be the one's to save her." Sky confessed as they reached Izaku's new home. This of course was still only causing the young girl pain. It hurt to listen to such caring words and not be able to say thank you, thank you for caring.

"Here's my stop. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea, don't be late."

"I wont." and with that Sky took her leave, went back the other way and headed home. Upon noticing and remembering that she in fact lived closer to the training grounds than any of them a tear slipped down her face. 'Damn it all!' she thought angrily as her sorrow rose. Once in side she sighed and looked around. It wasn't a very big place but was big enough for her to stay in comfortably.

"_Yes, I accept the terms of the organization known as the akatsuki and agree to be the full time medic of the akatsuki." Sakura spoke happily and determindedly. She knew she wanted to be there, to stay by Itachi's side and what better way than to join the akatsuki herself. _

"_Very well, Sakura Haruno, you are now known as the medic ninja of the akatsuki. But take note, this does not release you from any assassin missions that may and will be assigned to you." _

"_Hai." _

"_Very well, everyone back to their missions. Itachi show her to her room and get ready, she will be joining you and Kisame until she's gotten used to things." _

"_Hai leader-sama." and with that Itachi left the room, leading Sakura to her own. Once walking in, Sakura shut the door to her new room and smiled brightly at the mighty Uchiha. _

"_I did it! I did it Itachi!" she cheered before running at him and kissing him happily on the lips. Itachi all the while responded back, not hiding his true feelings for the young kunoichi any longer. _

"_Get some rest, we have a mission tomorrow." _

"_Stay with me Itachi, please." she begged. Not wanting him to leave her for the slightest amount of time. _

"_Leader-sama will not like this." _

"_So you will?" she mocked him, knowing well what his answer was though just wanting nothing more than to here his words. _

"_Hai.." and with that and a kiss good night the two soon fell asleep, both knowing that they would need their rest for the upcoming mission._

After waking up form yet another dream Sakura sighed and got up. Sasuke had yet to return from his mission and Kenji was too busy training and resting to notice his mother's off nights. 'Thats it, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'll read Lady Tusnade's journal first thing tomorrow.' and with that Sakura went out side and started training her self. Unaware of the techniques she was using and the fact that they were the very one's she was watching her self use in her dreams. Unaware of the very fact that they were techniques only Itachi Uchiha was capable of knowing.

It was two hours before dawn Izaku was up and about. She had been warming up for the past half hour and was on her last lap around the village hidden in the leafs when she suddenly stopped. Just beyond the Uchiha manner fencing lay Sakura on the floor. 'No.' she thought while making her way toward the women. Upon reaching Sakura Izaku sighed and began her work. All her chakra gates had been worn out and she barely had any chakra left. Half way done Sakura's chakra had been completely restored and Hikari summoned.

"My lady, you shouldn't.."

"Then you finish it Hikari."

"Done." was all the young wolf said as she took over for Izaku. Meanwhile Kenji had been watching for less than five minutes when Izaku sighed and turned around.

"Come out already, she's fine. She's just exhausted and tired."

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

"I was running my morning laps when as I was passing by I saw her on the floor. Who is she?"

"My mother..." was all Kenji said while walking back inside and setting some tea on the flame.

'Izakura, what are you doing?' suddenly came Inuzaki's voice in her mind.

'I'm helping my mother.'

'This is too risky, get out of there.'

'No, not until she's...never mind.' and with that Hikari jumped into the trees and waited for Izaku.

"Hey Kenji she's about to come too, I'll see you at the training grounds." and with that she took off.

"Huh?" was all Kenji had time to say before he watched her run off and saw his mother having difficulty getting up. "Mother!"

"Kenji, I'm fine, really." she said while noticing her wounds healed and her chakra completely restored. "Kenji did you?..."

"No, my new teammate did. I swear she looks so much like uncle mother but she doesn't have the sharigan, and..."

"That's enough Kenji, you don't want your father to hear you talking about Itachi."

"Mother?"

"What?"

"You just said his name." Kenji spoke confused. That name, his uncles name had been prohibited from ever being spoken in the house and yet she had just said it as if he were a weekly visitor.

"I don't know. Listen can you make your self some breakfast. I need to go look for something."

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about it Kenji. I'll see you at dinner." and wit that Sakura ran off. She headed for the library section that only the top medics in the village were allowed to use and toward the book that only she and Ino were allowed to read.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hours passed by and still Sakura felt as if though she was on the verge of discovering something, of figuring out what it was that had occurred so long ago. 'But why? Why wouldn't I remember?!' she thought frustrated at the fact that she had yet to solve it. Book after book, Sakura read and searched. She tried her best to figure out what it was that had been hidden from her, taken from her. Until finally she found a note, a note that was addressed to her and hand written by the fifth hokage her self. However before she could open it, before she could sit down and read it, answer her questions there was a calling.

"What now?" Sakura thought sadly before closing the book, hiding the note and hiding both items with a jutsu. 'At least no one else will be able to find it.' she thought hopefully before sighing and disappearing, teleporting straight to the hospital where she was needed.

Meanwhile Kenji and his team were out on a mission. He had left a note for his mother on the door and yet all the while they traveled he couldn't help but worry. When they finally reached the village hidden in the grass he disappeared and began to train, venting on the emotions he felt and the emotions he refused to show the world. All the while Izaku watched. He had grown, he had grown a great deal since she had left the village and yet she knew she would have to grow even more, far more than what she had already surpassed him. She not only knew of his reaction when the truth was revealed but that he would need to be strong once his father turned on him and their mother.

'Well at least mother anyway.' she thought. Then, right before she jumped down to join Kenji, Izaku sighed and began to run toward the out skirts of the village. Leaving behind Hikari to take care of them all and summon her if needed.

'I told them not to, shimatta!' was all Izaku thought as she ran. By the time she reached her destination her eyes went wide.

"No! Ninja art, secret time sealing jutsu!" Izakura called as she completed her hand signs and stopped them from moving let alone being noticed. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Izaku scram.

"We were just worried that's all un, yea."

"Tobi missed Izakura-hime."

"It's Izaku and go back. We're on a mission and mother's just about to find out."

"That's good to know un." Dediara suddenly spoke with a malice tone of voice. It was in that instant that Izaku realized it was the members from roots. The second, outlawed from organization in the world.

"Shimatta!" was all she had time to yell before she jumped back, released the two and summoned Inuzaki.

"Roots, what is the meaning of this?" he growled out upon being summoned. His fangs showing, daring them to make a move while Izaku sighed.

"Damn it all, Kenji! Help!" were the last words that escaped her lips before the two roots members attacked not only Inuzaki but Izaku as well.

Kenji was just about to head back out to train when all of a sudden he heard Izaku scream. Immediately he, Hinto, Sky, Hikari and their sensei were off and in search of Izaku.

"Scan out, don't.." but before Kakashi could finish Hikari took charge.

"Enough, she's this way, hurry." was all Hikari said as she lead the way. All the while smelling that not only was she in battle, hurt but that Inuzaki was with her and injured as well.

"Shimatta!..Die!" Izaku scram as she unleashed a portion of her true power and allowed Inuzaki to grow half his true size.

"What a powerful child, you will work with us." the roots member hissed.

"I don't think so. Ninja art, pack summon jutsu, call of the wolf." Izaku whispered only to watch as the entire pack appeared. However before they could all charge in and gang up on the two they gathered around Izaku and protected her fallen form.

"Lady Izaku!" called Hikari upon arriving.

"Hikari, what happened?" demanded their leader as he stared down the two outlaw ninja.

"I don't know, I was only summoned to watch the others."

"I see."

"Izaku!" called Hinto and Sky as they along with their sensei appeared and headed toward the girls body.

"Kakashi, what a surprise." the men hissed only to laugh. "No matter, we'll track her down." and with that the two left. However it wasn't because he had come across the roots members, no. It was the fact that he, that his squad had just come face to face with Inuzaki.

"Inuzaki?..Where is she?!" exclaimed Kenji first only to be ignored.

"Pack, disperse. Hikari stay with her and make sure you heal her. We'll be helping."

"Hai leader." and with that Hikari began to heal Izaku.

"Where is she?" questioned Kakashi that time, holding Kenji back and away from the wolf.

"I'm not sure who you're asking for but I'm certain that you'll..."

"Cut the crap! Where is Izakura!" Kenji scram boldly, revealing his sharigan to the white coated wolf. Silence claimed the squad.

'Izakura, forgive me.' was all the wolf thought before sighing and turning his back to them. "Ask Izaku, she learned this technique form Izakura herself. If it's her you want to find, ask Izaku." and with that Inuzaki was no more. The entire squad stood stunned at what they had just heard but quickly shook it off when Hikari turned to face them.

"Her major wounds have been reduced but I don't have the energy to carry her and to heal her. We need to get back to Konoha."

"Right. Sky send word to the village hidden in the grass. Hinto pack up ad Kenji, stay with her."

"Hai." and with that the squad dispersed and did as told. After an hour of doing what needed to be done the squad left and ran straight to Konoha. Upon arriving they immediately teleported to the hospital.

"Okay, what's going on that Ino couldn't.." but before Sakura could finish her question she saw Izaku's body on the table and heard Kenji's screams from down the hall.

"Help her! Call my mother damn it!" he scram over and over again until eventually it snapped Sakura back to reality.

"Get me a kit in here and fast. The rest of you see to Kakashi and his squad."

"Hai." and with that the medic's on staff did as instructed. Quickly Sakura began to heal the young girl, her hair and her features all causing a strange feeling to take over her. Suddenly Sakura's and Izaku's chakra surrounded the two, sending, unlocking even more memories of the young girl and of times when Sakura had been called down to the holding caverns underneath Konoha to heal the young girl. Her eyes different then, her features and sense of being. By the time Sakura was done she could barely stand and yet the entire time she took none of her chakra had been spend. Izaku's body giving her it's chakra if only to heal it's self.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright, can we come in?" called one of the medics on staff.

"Hai, I'm done. Send in Kakashi and his squad."

"Hai." and with that he took off in search of the worried squad and medicine for Sakura. All the while Sakura couldn't help but look at the girl. 'What...what is it about you that makes me feel I should know you more...' she thought. However before Sakura had a time to question the young girl Kakashi and his team arrived.

"How is she Sakura-chan?" questioned Kakashi only for his voice to be over powered by that of the young Uchiha.

"Mom! Mom, how is she?! Is she going to be fine?"

"Hai Kenji, don't worry. As for the rest of you you should rest. She'll be asleep for a while and she needs all the rest she can get."

"But...we can't. I won't leave her alone until she tells us." Kenji admitted while making a fist. He was angry at her, angry at the fact that she knew something about Izakura and of her where abouts, of her status and most of all of what she was up to. Sakura noticed how upset her son was but wasn't sure what to say. However before she could comfort him Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke?"

"Dad?" both Kakashi and Kenji questioned.

"The hokage wishes to be the first to talk to the girl when she wakes. The rest of you are dismissed."

"But dad?!" Kenji tried to object only to be stared at. His fathers eyes held no remorce, no understanding and yet something told Kenji it wasn't because he had, it was because he was annoyed, as if he meant it. Kenji sighed and nodded.

"Hai, I'll see you at home dad." and with that the young group of genin took off, leaving behind Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke to talk.

"So, what really is it?" Kakshi questioned while Sakura got serious.

"Nothing, Sakura go to Kenji, he needs you. I'll stay and watch the girl." Sasuke offered while Kakshi sighed and took out his book.

"Then it looks like I'm done. I'll be back in the morning Sasuke, to take over your shift."

"Hai." and with that Kakashi and Sakura left, both unaware of what was soon to come. Sasuke stood, he watched as the young girl took in small breaths and glared. She looked so much like him, like them and it was for that very reason that he wanted nothing more than to take her in his hands and squeeze the life out of her.

"Pathedic, I should kill you where you lie." Sasuke spoke, full of anger and hate. Anger and hate he had been forced to hide for so long. "But it looks like we're alone now and I'll finally be able to take away the one thing that bastard truly cares about." he hissed while drawing his own katana out and holding it right over her heart. "You die tonight!" he exclaimed before releasing the katana and driving straight toward the girls heart.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

After getting home Kenji sighed and went straight to his room, he was annoyed with the fact that he wouldn't talk to Izaku any time soon and so decided to be left alone. All the while Sakura didn't know what do say, what could she say. Once he was in his room Sakura sighed and sat at the kitchen table, summoning the hidden letter and book and getting ready to read. 'It's now or never after all.' she thought. Upon opening the letter she felt part of the hokage's chakra escape and flow into the book.

"What the?" Sakura questioned out loud only to turn to the letter and read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have kept such a secret the last couple of years but just as I had thought, feared, the time has come. The truth is that you were once with the akatsuki, the book that now sits by you contains all the files, and the hand seals to remove the jutsu that had been placed on you. I'm sorry, but it was your last wish and I just couldn't say no. Go ahead Sakura, remember and restore your family, go back to the man you really love. _

_ sign, Lady Tusanade._

As Sakura read tears began to fall from her face though at first she couldn't understand why or how. Then she quickly did as the letter instructed, skipping the files and heading straight for the page that held the hand signs that would release her of the fifth hokage's jutsu. As she completed the hand signs a large amount of chakra was let loose and thus caused Kenji to stir. Immediately he ran downstairs and into the kitchen only to find his mother in tears and in a rather large ball of chakra.

"Mom! Mom!" Kenji called but it was too late.

"Release." Sakura said only to have the chakra slam into her body and mind. In an instant the seal was broken and memories over took her mind. She saw herself in the akatsuki, she saw her love, she saw the face of none other Itachi Uchiha by her side and smiling. Then, then the images of the night, of the day she was forced to leave the akatsuki for not only the safety of her daughter and her husband but for the safety of her self as well. Quickly her eyes shot open and and her tears were stopped.

"Kenji...Kenji stay here and no matter what stay away from your father." she spoke sternly and serious as she walked into the living room and revealed a hidden compartment only to reach in and hold her old akatsuki katana in her hands.

"Mother...what's going on." Kenji questioned, noticing the akatsuki's symbol painted on the katana.

"Kenji, I'm sorry. Read the files on the table and no matter what don't listen to your father."

"You're scaring me."

"I have to go, be carful." and with that Sakura disappeared. She ran for the hospital as fast as she could while starting the hand signs that would allow her to speak to Itachi for the first time in 13 years.

Itachi had been laying down, thinking, reflecting, looking back on the days he had spend with Sakura. He was about to stand up and go out to train only to watch, to feel as the only long forgotten ring on his hand began to glow. 'Sakura?' he thought before unconsciously completing the hands signs and allowing the jutsu to be performed.

'_Itachi?' _Sakura called out to him, her tone of voice full of sorrow, regret, pain of what she had done but most of all with love for the man.

'_Sakura...you remembered.' _

'_Of...of course I did but Itachi she's in danger. Izakura...Sasuke is with her Itachi.' _was all she had to say before his sense of being turned into that of a killing intent.

'_Sakura, I'll be there...I promise.' _

'_Hurry Itachi...please.' _and with that the jutsu was no more. Quickly Itachi walked out of his room and down the halls. Everyone in the akatsuki quickly emerge from their room only to watch as Itachi confronted their leader.

"They need me, Sasuke has her in his grasps."

"I take it our cherry blossom has recovered." Leader tauntingly questioned, causing the others to quickly throw on their cloaks and stand ready.

"Hai."

"Then it's time, Konan."

"Hell fucking yea! Okay, listen up you bastards it's time to get our girls back! Let's go!" and so for the first time in 13 years the akatsuki traveled together as an organization and headed straight for Konoha if only to save the two who had at one point saved them all.

Meanwhile Izakura was laying, stuck deep in her sleep with the wolfs all around her. All of them calling to her and yet even in her mind she couldn't wake up.

"Inuyzaki, what should we do?"

"Her mother's remembered, Hikari go to Kenji's side, keep him safe."

"Hai."

"Inuyuu, go to her mother and escort her here."

"Consider it done."

"The rest of you, get ready to be summoned."

"Hai." the rest of the pack spoke before Inuzaki walked up to the girls sleeping form only to feel the blade right above her.

"Izakura!" he scram causing the young girl eyes to snap open and quickly catch the blade that was about to pierce through her.

"Uncle?" she spoke softly at first only to through it and her uncle back and away from her.

"Looks like you've gotten a hold of the truth but it's too late. Those eyes will soon be mine." Sasuke hissed only to be kicked from the back by a shadow clone.

"No offense but if you think you'll be the one to kill me your greatly mistaken. I've worked to fucking hard to let you destroy my family." Izakura hissed while finishing her hand signs and summoning Inuzaki.

"It's about time you woke up." he taunted while standing in front of her, ready to take any attack that might have been thrown her way.

"Enough, Inuzaki go. I believe father and uncles are on their way here. Will you please get them in."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks."

"Be carful Izakura."

"I will, he's not strong enough." she taunted, causing Sasuke to glare at the girl.

"Watch that tongue of yours girl." he growled out before running at her with katana in hand.

"Ninja art, poison gas jutsu!" Izakura called out while jumping out the window and taking the fight outside.

"So, you're his daughter but nothing like him."

"Of course not, you took him away. Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" Izakura called out as she secretly made her way toward an area with little sand. Sasuke all the while avoided it and easily countered. It was then that the battle begun. Attack after attack the two throw at each other yet each one was easy to dodge.

"You're just like him! And for that you'll die!"

"Uncle let it go, you know the truth, the truth why father did such things don't you?"

"It's because he's evil, a monster!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring the girls words of reason, her truth filled words.

Kenji had read the files over about ten times when he finally sighed and called team seven together. Currently they were on their way to the hospital when out of no where Hikari appeared.

"Hikari, what's going on?" Sky questioned while Hinto activated his kekkie genkai.

"Sasuke attacked Izaku." she spoke, unsure if they knew the truth yet.

"Izakura,...you mean Izakura." Keji spoke softly. "My sister." he confessed.

"Hai, Izakura."

"What?! Why?!"

"She's Itachi's and mom's daughter, the first heir to the Uchiha clan ever born. Mother used to be apart of the akatsuki and..." but before Kenji could finish his explanation the young group of genin were forced to stop and deflect the kunai being thrown at them.

"Who are you?" they demanded only to watch as Hikari took the for front and growl.

"Roots, Kenji, Hinot, Sky, go to Sakura and the other's. I'll stall these bastards as long as I can." she spoke, knowing that if something should happen to them Izakura would be devastated.

"No way, we can't."

"You have to, Izakura needs you're help." she spoke while howling out only to throw a large fire ball at the group of outlawed ninja.

"Don't worry young Kenji, soon you and that sister of yours will be a member of roots." the evil roots member spoke. However this only made Hikari made and so she growled again, throwing an even larger fire ball before yelling. "Go!" and with that the genin ran toward the hospital even faster. Meanwhile Sakura was just about to get there when a wolf suddenly appeared by her side.

"Who are you?"

"I am Inuyuu, one of Izakura's summoning animals. I'm here to assist you."

"Where is she, where is my daughter."

"She's in battle, just outside the hospital." the wolf informed her only to jump and deflect a kunai.

"So, you're the one who revived the Uchiha clan, the one who surpassed lady Tusanade her self huh? What a pitty." a malice voice spoke as a long blonde hair could bee seen.

"Sakura go, the battle between Sasuke and Izakura might just get serious. I will take care of this trash."

"Why you, your nothing but an animal, now move!" the evil woman yelled only to be kicked back.

"Run!" and so Sakura ran, she ran as fast as she could only to meet up with Kenji and his friends. Inuyuu looked in amazement all the while. It had not been her attack to force the malice woman back but an akatsuki member, the second in command.

"Bitch, what gives you the right to talk to Sakura that way?" Konan hissed while looking at the wolf. "Is she alright wolf?"

"Hai Konnan-sama."

"Good, you wanna fight or should we just kill her together." she teased before the both blocked the woman's attack and going head on.

"Kids, what are you..."

"I read it all mom...I'm sorry." he spoke softly before allowing a tear to fall from his face.

"Oh honey, it's me who should be sorry, now lets go save your sister."

"Ha...hai." and with that they took off. Leaving behind Hikari and Inuyuu to fight until the akatsuki arrived.

As the akatsuki got closer to the village Inuzaki began to feel uneasy, suddenly he heard the howling and knew. Hikari and Inuyuu were forced into battle on their own.

"Shimatt!" he exclaimed before sighing. "Itachi you will head for the hospital the rest of you...it seems that we need your help. Roots has arrived for Izakura and Kenji." he informed them. This of course only caused them all to pick up their speed and split up. Each heading to where they were need and to where they knew they'd be able to find roots members.

"Ninja art, sand coffin jutsu!" Izakura scram as she jumped and avoided the kunai being thrown at her.

"Looks like even Garra of the sand managed to teach you something." he spoke evilly before he jumped back and suddenly stood beside a block clocked man.

"No...damn it all no." Izakura scram only to listen to a sinister laugh.

"What's the matter, aren't happy that your uncle and us are saving you? My what disrespect." he taunted before sending out a wave of poison needles. However before Izakura began to deflect them the roots captain and Sasuke were forced back. Immediately Izakura looked up only to find her mother and her father had just arrived.

"Itachi-san, Sakura-chan.." she barely spoke but the both heard her none the less.

"It's all right Izakura, we'll take care of these low lives." Sakura hissed while withdrawing her akatsuki katana. This of course caused Itachi to show some amusement in his eyes. She had taken to the katana just as easily as he had when he was a boy. 'Not to mention untouchable when with it.' he thought, thinking back to the old days. However that was soon interuppted.

"Enough, Sasuke you have your wish. Destroy Itachi Uchiha." the captain hissed out. Immdieately Itachi and Sasuke were at it, taking their battle into the forest.

"Izakura!" Hinto and Sky called out. All the while Kenji stood ready, ready to jump in should his mother get hurt.

"Hey guys...sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just..."

"Kenji?" Izakura spoke, unsure as to wehter or not he'd accept her.

"Just rest, we'll take care of the rest." was all he said. However before he could finish his sentence he was called out by his father.

"Kenji!" he called and within a blink of an eye he was summoned to where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Kenji had no idea what had just happened, only that he was at one point by his sisters side and then suddenly by his father's and his uncle's side.

"Cone now Kenji, help me kill the one responsible for the Uchiha's demise and claim your rightful spot at the head of the Uchiha clan and the new member of Roots." hissed Sasuke, all the while glaring at Itachi. He however was by no means going to fight Izakura's brother considering he knew well as to how much she had come to care for her young brother. Kenji looked at Itachi, he knew he wasn't strong enough to take him out, 'especially if I can barely take Izakura on.' he thought secretly.

"Here, I'll warm him up for you." Sasuke spoke before jumping straight at Itachi with a kunai whom easily dodged. He had just gotten a hold of his daughter and now Sakura had remembered. 'There's no way in hell I'm dying now.' he thought while grabbing Sasuke by the arm and throwing him into the distance. Giving him the chance to talk to Kenji.

"Listen well, I have no intentions of killing you as for your father he's simply blinded by hate. I love your mother, Izakura and you very much." he admitted before taking hold of Kenji and jumping into the trees. Sasuke had thrown a paper bomb their way, hoping to hit Itachi. It was in that instant that Kenji's mother's words ran through his head. _"No matter what stay away from your father..." _

A sigh soon escaped Kenji's mouth as he looked to his uncle, and the man he knew he's soon call a father. He locked eyes with him before quickly winking and activating his sharigan.

"Bastard!" he suddenly scram before throwing Itachi a kunai with a hidden paper bomb on it. 'Lets just hope this works.' he thought. Meanwhile, upon seeing what his son had done Sasuke smiled wickedly.

"That's my boy. Now Itachi, lets see how you do against two Uchiha's." he hissed. Meanwhile Itachi mentally smiled, 'the kid has brains' he thought before going on.

"As if you and that pathetic son of yours could kill me. Neither of you can handle my daughter let alone me." he hissed, adding to the fuel, the anger inside of Sasuke and the laughter inside of Kenji. Kunai after kunai both Kenji and Sasuke threw at him but no matter what it wasn't enough. Itachi was simply too fast. After a while of acting and playing around however Kenji suddenly threw a deadly attack, knowing well that not only would Itachi dodge but he'd get the hint. Instantly his katana was drawn and showing blood, he had scraped Kenji across the stomach by accident, this however only angered Sasuke and finally threw him off the edge.

"No! You won't take him too!" he suddenly scram while concentrating on performing chidori. "Not my son too!" was all he scram before not only charging at him but at Kenji as well.

It was all an act, just like his mother had said and as he watched his father not only attack him but his uncle as well he couldn't help but act. Instantly he and Itachi were back to back, each building up their chakra and ready to deflect. Sasuke however upon taking in of such the sight completely let go and allowed all of his chakra to be forced into that one attack.

"Ready?" Kenji questioned only to be pushed out of the way Itachi took the complete attack. Kenji felt time stop, everything seemed to go by so slow and yet he could do nothing. His body wouldn't move, it couldn't. It was simply too stuck in shock as to what had just occurred in front of him. Finally, when time seemed to be back to normal he scram.

"Itachi!" he scram with such force, such feeling that it send Sasuke flying back and into the tree. It was at that point in time that he had finally unlocked his mothers blood traits, her power and her strength. Quickly he ran toward him and healed what he could. The wounds weren't bad, he had managed to send it into another dimension but it had still hit him hard.

"Kenji, your alright? Good." was all Itachi said before sighing and passing out. Kenji teared but didn't cry, he was after all in battle and now that it was one on one he knew better than to let his guard down.

"Come out! Get out here you monster!" he scram, all the while holding kunai and shuriken in hand.

"Why Kenji? Why did you betray your father?" Sasuke asked in a malice tone of voice.

"You tried to kill me! Then you were going to kill mom...why? I should be asking you!" he scram appearing behind Sasuke and cutting him slightly on the arm before he jumped back.

"Your faster, like your mother too." he spoke before sighing. "It was all for you, for the clan."

"Shut the hell up! This was never about the clan, rebuilding it. It was and has always been about your sorry ass!" he scram over and over again.

"Shut it! You don't know what its like, losing your entire family at such a..."

"Don't give me that crap! Look at what you just did to me!" Kenji scram, causing Sasuke to freeze and giving him an opening. It didn't take long before he was in front of Sasuke and punching the life out of him. Sasuke wanted to stop him, to kill him but he couldn't. Not after hearing his words.

'He is right...I...oh god...what have I done?' Sasuke thought over and over again fore finally blocking another one of Kenji's punches and pushing him back.

"I'm sorry..." he barely spoke.

"What was that you bastard?!"

"I said I'm sorry,...kill me.." Sasuke spoke a little louder and sadly.

"Bull shit...you.."

"I'm really sorry Kenji. I never wanted to put you through the same thing I had gone through...I never..."

"Da..dad.." Kenji spoke softly, moving slowly and cautiously towards his father.

"It's okay now...I promise I.." but before he could trick Kenji any more Kenji's eyes had warned him, surpassed his fathers and quickly his body reacted and stabbed him in the heart to prevent his own death. Blood fell and covered the once green grass, Itachi suddenly waking turned to look at the young shock faced child.

"Damn...and still I couldn't win." were his last words before letting go. Kenji's face was covered in shock.

"Wha..what have I done?" he questioned him self, ready to blame himself only to be suddenly hugged and comforted by his uncle.

"It's not, he had it coming." he spoke gently, not only comforting the young boy but using his body to help sustain himself.

"But I...I.."

"You protected your life at the cost of another's, it's the life of a shinobi." he kept telling Kenji over and over before finally making their way back to the women both of them had come to hold close to their hearts.

"Mother! Damn it all, ninja art, sand prism jutsu!" she scram while running at the second roots member that had arrived at the scene of the fight. Meanwhile half of the wolf pack had been summoned back, told her of the where abouts of the akatsuki and made sure that she'd stay safe.

"Stay back Izakura!" warned Sakura only to be kicked back.

"Mom!"

"Izakura! Wait, you'll have your turn." warned Inuzaki as he made his way to her side and stood as tall as he had ever done. Soon Itachi and Kenji appeared and both Sakura and Izakura went wide eyed.

"Itachi!" called Sakura while quickly running to his side and healing his wounds.

"Hn, still as rash as ever I see."

"Shut up baka!" she yelled causing Kenji to smile weakly. One look, it had only take one look for Izakura to know what had happened.

"Dad..." she breathed out sadly before turning to the pack that surrounded her. "Enough is enough. All of you, gather around." she ordered while getting her chakra ready and forming three simply yet complex hand signs.

"Izakura don't.." tried to warn Sakura, causing Kenji to move only it was too late.

"Wolf barrier, ultimate defense." she whispered before sighing. "This is my fight now, let's go Inuzaki, we have people to kill." she hissed while finally revealing her true eyes and the power behind her.

"Izakura!" called her mother, her father, and even her brother. Not to mention the rest of her old team. They were all so worried about her and yet all she could do was glare at the man, the leader of the Roots organization.

"So the little girl has finally grown up, my what lovely eyes." he taunted before glaring at her. "Now then, are we ready to play?" he hissed with evil eyes.

"Inuzaki, no matter what no one gets into this battle and no matter what happens you stay with my family. Should something happen to me, follow my brother and only my brother." was all she had before within a blink of an eyes she was behind the roots members leader and beating the crap out of him. Everyone stood with their eyes wide, no one had ever seen such a young girl fight so brutally, let alone act that way. Hit after hit Izakura made sure he'd feel it, made sure he'd be an inch closer to death.

"What's wrong? Too weak to play with a child?" she taunted before completing her hand signs. "Izaku style, freezing time jutsu, ninja art poison dart jutsu." she called out combining both of her attacks and attacking with all her might.

"My...how strong.." the leader spoke while spitting blood out. By that time the entire akatsuki had gathered but none of them could get past the large wolf that was preventing them from interfering.

"You asked for it."

"Yes, and now you will take over my place."

"Not even in your dreams." she hissed while closing her eyes and getting ready for the last blow to be thrown. However right before she could give it out to him the evil leader threw three poison tipped kunai, none had hit her but one did graze. Immediately Sakura stood ready to run at her daughter, to heal her and prevent her death but no matter what the barrier was up.

"What are you doing?! She's going to die!"

"We're sorry but we have our orders." spoke one wolf, the tone of her voice covered in sadness.

"And we must obey." finished the other. Akatsuki member immediately began to bang, to fight even harder to get past her power but it was no use.

"No, pass out and die so that you can be reborn into the perfect roots member." he hissed. Izakura's body had lost all feeling and even though she still stood she knew it wasn't going to be for much longer.

"Damn...persistent bastard." were her last words before she sighed and released the black flame her father had once used. Soon no one could see the battle, they could only to the flaming burning everyone and anyone who had at one point been associated with the roots organization.

"You will be cursed, the truth will only lead to death." were the leaders last words before he fell. Once the flames had been cleared everyone was free and Inuzaki, along with his pack were by Izakura's side. No one was to go near her, Hikari was healing her, draining the poison and freeing her, saving her from the death that man had wished upon her.

"Izakura!" scram Sakura but she was held back by Itachi and pointed at the akatsuki. They had all been frozen in place, stopped three feet away from her body. Kenji had long since passed out, Sky and Hinto had taken him to the hospital and by the time her body had hit the floor the hokage had arrived.

"Sakura, what happened?" questioned lord hokage only to watch as he glared at the akatsuki.

"It's about time we talk Naruto,...lord hokage I mean." Sakura spoke without emotion in her tone of voice. Itachi all the while stood tall beside her, ready to kill if necessary.

"Hai, the rest of you to your homes. I'll be handling this. Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called wisely, knowing that it would be him who he'd intrust Kenji to.

"Hai lord hokage."

"Watch over Kenji, no one other than those who had taken him in are to leave his side or join it. Kureni?"

"Hai."

"Make sure the akatsuki members are tended to and treated."

"What?! But lord hokage."

"Do it, the rest of you to the post and help clean up the mess."

"Right." and with that all available Jounin and even genin were off to do as they were told. However it was when Naruto approached the young girls body that he froze in place.

"Wha..what is this?"

"No one is to touch her." growled the wolf in charge with his mate by his side. Both were ready to fight if needed just to make sure that she'd be left alone.

"We need to heal her."

"That's already being taken care of. She is to stay under our care until she wakes. The it will be her who choses what to do." he instructed before turning to the pack and signaling them to get ready. "We will take her to her home, finish he healing and let her rest." she spoke while stepping back. Inuyuu was the next to speak.

"Lady Sakura we leave the arrangements to you." and with that the pack of wolves disappeared. Taking with them a knocked out Izakura.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hinto and Sky were both sitting on Kenji's side when Kakashi had suddenly appeared.

"What's going on?"

"Yea, what happened to Izakura?" the two genin questioned softly, afraid of waking Kenji up and causing more damage then good.

"Don't worry about her, she's taken care of. As for what's going on I'm not sure. Lord Hokage, Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha have been taken to his tower." Kakashi answered, knowing that there was no stopping their questions or their persistence if not answered. After a couple of hours Kenji had finally come to but couldn't move as easily as he had hoped to.

"Where, where am I?" were the first words out of his mouth, instantly causing Sky and Hinto to jump to his side and Kakashi to go off in search of a doctor.

"Kenji!" both genin exclaimed while moving and hugging his overly sore body.

"Ouch, hey guys take it easy...my body still hurts."

"Sorry."

"Oops, forgot about that." both responded with a smile, thus causing the young Uchiha to smile.

"So, where's Izakura?"

"We're not sure. Your mom and...and Itachi-san are with the hokage."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" he demanded to know only to be lightly pushed back and forced to lay down.

"You should know better than to push your self at this state." came Ino's, Sky's mother's voice as she looked the young boy over. "You don't seem to have any broken bones but your body is extremely sore from the amount of chakra you released. What happened to you Kenji?"

"Dad..." was all he said before turning away. So far as anyone knew at that moment it had been Itachi who killed his father but he knew the truth, he knew that it had been in fact him, not his uncle.

"I see, so Sasuke was really obsessed after all. I'm sorry Kenji."

"It's okay..."

"Kenji, should we head over to the hokage's tower?" offered Hinto, knowing that he would want to be by his mother's side at that moment. However something in Kenji told him not to go, to stay where he was and wait for the right moment to move. Then suddenly his eyes started to act up again before he passed out and fell back on the bed.

"Mom! Mom what's going on?!" Sky scram but she couldn't answer. How could she when she had no idea. Kakashi was immediately by his side and keeping Hinto under control.

Nothing but darkness and the Uchiha symbol seemed to surround the young girl as she found her self lost.

'Inuzaki! Inuzaki where are you?!' she called out but no matter how much she called or how loud she made her voice sound there was no answer. The darkness was cold and although she knew that she had to be dreaming she couldn't help but feel alone in the world. Soon tears began to drip down as she fell to the floor and broke down for the first time.

"What's the point...what's the point of finally having them back if I'm just going to die here." she cried out as her chakra began to go straight for her eyes and willing themselves to reveal the sharigan. Soon even the mangekyou symbol stood in the sharigans place as she could no longer control her chakra.

"Kill me! Kill me or let me die at peace at least!" she finally scram with everything in her body, in her lungs. However before she could take the kunai that had suddenly appeared in her hand and stab her heart through she froze at the sound of his voice.

"Don't! Stop it Izakura, mother is waiting." spoke Kenji, not sure where she stood or where she sat but knowing that no matter what he had to get to her. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the hospital room when all of a sudden he had been summoned there.

"Kenji...Kenji is that you?" Izakura called out, dropping the kunai form her hand and standing up. But she could see nothing, all she could see was the darkness that there always was.

"Yea its me. Listen Izakura, follow the sound of my voice and don't stop talking. I'm coming for you."

"Kenji I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's okay I know but right now our parents need us so don't give up. No matter what don't." he spoke, not only surprising Izakura but himself as well. He had never been wise or strong enough to endure something like this so why now?

By the time the two had found each other Izakura sat alone, curled up in a ball as her tears began to form a small pound all around her.

"Izakura."

"You killed him didn't you, you killed your own father." she suddenly spoke, at first not responding to his words. Kenji had been taken by surprise at the sound of her words but soon enough spoke.

"That doesn't matter, what..."

"Yes it does, you see now because of it you'll be closer to my level. Kenji I'm sorry...this is all my fault."

"No its not. It's no one's fault." he spoke. Soon after a while, what seemed to be like an eternity Kenji held his older sister in his arms and comforted her, little by little lighting the darkness and allowing for the pack of wolves that had taken such good care of her to join her once again. Inuzaki was the first to confront him.

"Kenji-san. Thank you."

"What for, I only came because she's my sister."

"None the less. We'll take it from here. Once you wake up she'll be asleep, resting and healing properly and faster."

"What about me? How do I get out of here?"

"Your eyes will guide you, upon waking join your mother's side and tell her you wish for Itachi to be your true father."

"What? But I..."

"Then do as you wish then." and with that Kenji began to fade away, back into his own mind and Izakura was being kept warm by the pack of wolves that had vowed to protect her.

Once Kenji's eyes fluttered open he noticed that Sky and Hinto were asleep and that Kakashi and Ino stood just outside of the door talking. 'Here goes nothing.' was all he thought before he left a shadow clone in bed and took off for the tower. All the while his sharigan eyes were active and keeping an eye on the surrounding area.

"So then you only recently found out?"

"Yea, Lady Tusanade left me a letter and the hand signs for the removal of the seal she placed on me. I still don't see why you didn't tell me the truth Naruto, why?"

"Because it was my duty to keep this village safe, to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

"Right, because I'm in such good condition right now. She's my daughter Naruto! My daughter!" Sakura exclaimed, all the while Itachi stood back. Once the battle was over and their daughter out of danger both had realized that she had in fact left him and that they hadn't talked things over since then.

"It was my duty, not to mention I gave Lady Tusanade my word."

"What else aren't you telling me? What else have you and Tusanade been keeping from me?!"

"Nothing more, but now the time comes again Sakura. Where will you stay?"

"What?"

"Will you go back to the akatsuki as the leader so boldly declared or will you stay in konoha and live as you were leaving before your memory was recovered." Naruto spoke bluntly and painfully. They had been childhood friends, teammates even and yet at that very moment none of it mattered. What mattered was her decision and the consequences of them. At that point in time Sakura turned to Itachi and tears began to fall. However before she could speak Kenji ran in through the room and began to catch his breath.

"Let's go mom...let's go to where we belong." he said, all the while not only surprising Sakura but Itachi and Naruto as well.

"Kenji? When did you wake up? Are you alright? What happened? What about..."

"Yea I'm fine, a while ago and don't worry about Izakura. She's fine, she's just resting now." he answered. Upon hearing his words a sigh of relief escaped her lips before hugging her son. "Thank god."

Soon silence was the only thing that surrounded them, that kept them all in a comfortable state. However just as fast as it had arrived it was ended. From the back window of the hokage's office a small clay like bird appeared with a letter in hand.

Wrap things up quickly and get back to HQ. We have things to address and a timeline to sustain.

Leader

"Hn." however was Itachi's only answer before ripping the letter up and exploding the ball in his hand.

"I take it your leader is calling?" questioned and slightly taunted Naruto.

"Hn." was all he was going to say but surprisingly enough he turned to Sakura and sighed. "I'll be waiting, we all will."

"Itachi? But I?"

"You did what you had to and it wasn't your fault. Akatsuki needs it's medic back." he taunted while placing his hat on top of his head and closing the akatsuki cloak. However before he could even take his leave Sakura stood before him and looked angry. Naruto and Kenji were confused by this point.

"Baka! Are you really planning going all the way back to HQ alone with those wounds?! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn." she scram at first only to gently question him and hug him. All the while her chakra surrounding both their bodies and healing his wounds. Soon Itachi found himself once again kissing the love of his life.

"Aww how cute, Sakura and Itachi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s.." suddenly came Izakura's taunting voice but before she could finish her taunting song she stopped the kunai that had been thrown her way and sighed. "Okay okay, sorry." Izakura said with a smile on her face as she finally appeared.

"Hey, what's up Kenji, Lord Hokage sir." she spoke while joining her brother's side.

"You okay now?"

"Yea, thanks little bro." she taunted while messing with his hair a bit. "So are you finally going home? Because let me tell you, this place is just to damn dramatic." she taunted while winking at Naruto and poofing into her akatsuki robes.

"What do you think Itachi? Ready to go home?" Sakura taunted with a sly grin on her face. This caused Itachi to growl.

"So then, what am I to do. The hokage of the village hidden in the leafs has a family of assassins in his office, well all except for.."

"Sorry Naruto but Itachi, I mean otou-san didn't kill Sasuke, I did." he admitted while winking at his sister and his father.

"Wait wait wait, since when have you.."

"Thank you Naruto for everything...but it seems it's time for us to go. See you around." Sakura teased before she Kenji and Izakura took off first.

"God I home now." he spoke with a smirk on his face. "Take care of her Itachi."

"Hn." however was all he said before picking up the akatsuki's cheery blossom and smiling when they were out of konoha gates. "Like I'll ever let her leave the room again."

"Itachi! I have to, I am the medic."

"Not for a week you won't me."

"But who will.."

"Izakura." was all he said as he caught up to the two and lead the way back to HQ. The one and only place where he had come to have a warm, normal loving family. Well as normal as you can get with a group of assassins.


End file.
